Un Error de los Grandes
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Temari sabía que estaba cometiendo un error. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer tendría repercusiones duraderas, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder la oportunidad de tener al hombre que ama entre sus brazos. A su amigo. A Nara Shikamaru
1. Así comenzamos

Esto pensaba ser un one-shot

**Estaba en casa, melancólica, escuchando a Franco de Vita……Somos Tres****….. y pensé en escribir un one-shot. Terminé haciéndolo un poco más largo. Espero les agrade. Mi pareja favorita de Naruto, es……como decirlo…..un tanto problemática. Por cierto, si no lo notaron, es RATED M. ¿capice?**

Temari sonrió notando que se le notaba demasiado como para negarlo, estaba enamorada.

Estar con él era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, más nunca se lo dijo, ni él a ella. Tenían una relación sin complicaciones, sin ataduras. Ella era la hermana del Kazekage, él Consejero de Gondaime para todo el mundo, el ANBU exclusivo de la Quinta. No había nada entre ellos y no tenían futuro. Sólo era sexo, del bueno, eso sí, pero nada más.

Shikamaru siempre había sido un tipo reservado, ella orgullosa. Estaba claro que, aunque él bajara la guardia de vez en cuando y dejara que ella se diera cuenta del hombre que había debajo de esa máscara, se le daba muy bien recobrar la compostura y hacerse infranqueable.

Temari sólo tendía dos opciones: seguir dándose contra el muro que él había construido en torno a sí mismo o admitir la derrota y declarase culpable. Sabía que debía decírselo y seguir adelante. Cuanto antes mejor. Ella era la culpable, no había más remedio, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para lamerse las heridas en soledad. Salío de Suna bajo la lluvia imparable de mayo, despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Descansando en cada aldea. Pensando como pudo ser tan estúpida como para decirle que estaba bien, que era seguro……..

FLASH BACK

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado mirando las nubes, cuando Temari se acercó por detrás calladamente para intentar dejarle caer un poco de agua helada sobre su cara.

_-__No lo intentes, Temari o te vas a arrepentir._

_-__¿Disculpa? ¿Arrepentir? Me estás amenazando, genio, porque de ser así…_

Shikamaru había agarrado la pantorrilla femenina y la hizo trastabillar. Él la agarró antes de que cayera al piso, la depositó en tierra y la besó. Temari podría haberlo esquivado o apartado, pero no lo hizo. Le temblaban las piernas y se notó el pulso acelerado. Ese hombre olía a hierba. Al final, se separaron para tomar aire.

Ella se apresuró a levantarse. Iba a haber pelea. Lo deseaba, de hecho, con una ferocidad y una fuerza que la sorprendía. Siempre había sido así, ya tenían tres años conociéndose y cada vez su deseo por ese hombre era peor.

_-__Temari, perdón por besarte. No lo volveré a hacer._

-_Claro que lo harás_ – contestó ella en voz baja y sensual

_-__¿Ah, sí?_

_-__Sí y punto._

La abrazó y Temari experimentó un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral por completo.

_-__Temari, espero que estés clara en que esto no va a ser solo besos._

Temari asintió con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

_-__A ver, como me explico……Mendokusai..…me gustas, mucho diría yo, pero esto no significa que…._

_-__Ya callate, genio, ¿olvidas que soy mayor que tú?_

Shikamaru sonrió divertido.

_-__Dejame continuar, mujer. Jamás esperes una declaración poética, ni mucho menos, yo no soy así, me conoces. Somos amigos antes que nada, pero debo confesarte que aunque no me gustan las mujeres problemáticas como tú, me he vuelto adicto al desafío constante que para mi representas. _

Temari le escuchaba con la boca abierta. En los años que llevaban como amigos, nunca lo había escuchado articular más de quince palabras juntas, si no fuera para explicar alguna estrategia de pelea y, para colmo, ¿le estaba insinuando que ella era especial?, ¿admiración?...eso no se lo esperaba.

-_Quiero acostarme contigo, pero no quiero que sufras por ello. Somos mayores de edad, nos gustamos y punto. Yo tengo mis asuntos y tú tienes los tuyos. Pero si vamos a estar trabajando juntos cada vez que vienes aquí o cuando yo voy a Suna, lo más prudente es que nos deshagamos de esta tensión sexual que nos mantiene enfermos cada vez. _

_-__No crees que estás hablando demasiado, niñato. ¿A mi casa o al hotel donde estoy?_

_-__A tu hotel._

Temari trató de sonar tan casual como él. No iba a dejarse acorralar por ese niño. ¿Quien demonios se creía que era? Ella era Sabaku no Temari, mujer de armas tomar, ¡carajo!


	2. Amor, lujuria, adiós

CAPITULO II

**No pude, lo siento. Traté, de verdad, pero no pude hacerlo más corto. **

**Por recomendación de ShikaKunLover, voy a poner las conversaciones en cursiva………….**

CAPITULO II.

Temari abrió la puerta del hotel, avanzó un par de pasos, dejando su pesado abanico en el piso y giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico problemático. Temari deseaba a ese hombre con fuerza primitiva y lo iba a tener. Tener ese cuerpo exquisito sólo para ella era suficiente, aunque sabía que no tendría su corazón. Estaba claro que eran demasiado diferentes para compartir algo más que sexo. Pero a ella no le importaba. Era lo mejor.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella. La miraba detenidamente, recorriéndola sin pudor.

-_No me mires así, niño. _

_-¿Cómo te miro, mujer?_

_-Como si fueras a comerme viva._

_-¿Acaso tienes miedo? Imposible, no tú_. – se burló.

-_Quítate la ropa y métete a la cama, vago de mierda_.- A ella le encantaba jugar con él, siempre lo hacían.

-_Maldita seas, Temari, por primera vez en tu vida, compórtate como una dama. _

_-¿Disculpa……como una qué?...Oh, ya entiendo, es que no puedes, te creía cualquier cosa menos impotente, Nara……te entiendo, el clima de la hoja no ayuda._

_-¡Ahora me estás desafiando! Mira que si juegas con fuego te quemas._

_-Puede ser………._.- Temari se quitó el yukata, quedando en interiores, y se tendió sobre la cama - _¿crees poder con el reto?_

-_Te vas a arrepentir, voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras una a una_ – dijo a carcajadas, quitándose el chaleco ninja.

-_Deberías reír más a menudo, te sienta muy bien, Shikamaru._ – sonó seria esta vez.

Shikamaru levantó la vista mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón y se soltaba el pelo, se veía arrebatadoramente sexy así.

El cuerpo de Temari se quedó iluminado por el resplandor pálido de la luz que entraba por la ventana y Shikamaru se entretuvo cinco segundos observando la espectacular escultura que tenía ante sí. La besó con ansias, sin miramientos. Su lengua jugó al descubrimiento, explorando cada centímetro de su boca. Ella nunca creyó posible que un beso la hiciera perder el control de esa manera. Se separaron por unos segundos para respirar y Temari le miró con asombro. Él la atrajo hacía sí, tomándola por la espalda alta y enterró el rostro entre sus pechos, aspiró su aroma, los besó y fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al punto entre sus muslos. Ella estaba caliente y húmeda y él casi perdió el control.

_-Maldición, Temari, no traigo protección. ¿Tienes……..?_

_-No, pero estás de suerte, ninja. Estoy en mis días seguros. – _Ella no estaba seguro de esto último, ¡Cómo demonios iba a pensar en un momento así! El hombre sentado sobre su cadera parecía un dios griego y ella era humana, no iba a detenerlo ahora_. – O es que acaso te acobardaste niñato?._

_-Kamisama, mujer, que eres problemática……..no me jodas ahora.._

Hurgó con los dedos y la vio estremecerse con el rostro lleno de deseo. Bajó su boca y jugó con ella hasta que la vio retorcerse y sollozar. Las piernas de la kunoishi asieron con fuerza la cabeza del ninja. Temari levantó su cadera hacia él y le tomó el pelo con desesperación haciéndole girar su mirada hacia ella, para que entendiera que lo necesitaba ya. Él sonrió para sí y ya no pudo más. Comenzó a ascender hasta sus senos, y ella le tomó la cara entre las manos.

A medida que el Nara ascendía trazando el camino con su lengua, Temari dejó que sus palmas abiertas y firmes marcaran el contorno de su espina dorsal enroscando sus piernas en las del hombre. Shikamaru arqueaba su espalda al techo en señal de placer pleno. Bajo su mirada hacia ella y apretó su pelvis contra las caderas femeninas, en antelación a lo que venía. Temari jadeó descontroladamente al sentir la erección palpitante masculina en su propio sexo.

Fue en ese exacto momento en que el shinobi se había dado cuenta, que esa mujer era perfecta. Y tuvo miedo. Por algo el se autollamaba "el cobarde número 1 de Konoha".

-_Temari ….. ¡Kuso!…..no puedo…..esto no está bien. Muy al contrario de lo que deseo ahora_-dijo bajando la mirada hacia su miembro erecto- _te juro que si me detienes, no pondré resistencia._

_-Shikamaru, te necesito dentro….ahora…..por favor_

El no pudo más y la penetró con cuidado exquisito y su rostro se convulsionó al sentir la tensión que las paredes vaginales ejercían sobre su virilidad. Era perfecta. No podía pensar, ni hablar, sólo sentir.

Temari le sonrió e inició un movimiento suave y lento. Shikamaru no necesitó más y la siguió, acoplándose a su compás. Poco después los movimientos rítmicos perdieron el control y estaban retorciéndose de placer, sintiéndose uno, frotando sus cuerpos, saciándose el hambre, rasgándose el alma.

_-__Kamisama, Temari….._

_-Ya no puedo más__, Shikamaru, por favor_ – suplicó clavando las uñas en su espalda.

Él perdió la cordura, ella lo agradeció.

Shikamaru bajó su torso para sentir el roce completo de sus cuerpos sudados. Pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos asiéndose de los hombros femeninos, empujándola hacia él con fuerza animal al tiempo que embestía salvajemente con intensidad absoluta y fuerza exquisita.

Temari tomó con fuerza brutal el pelo negro llevándole la cabeza hacia atrás y presionó su boca sobre el cuello desnudo y le marcó la piel. Sólo necesito seis embates, y sintió la agonía de la muerte en su cuerpo.

-_Dios!...Ah..._gritó.

Oscuridad absoluta, convulsión espontánea, temblor, paz……….

La vio alcanzar el orgasmo arrebatadoramente y sintió el estremeciendo de ella en su sexo y le llevó la vida. Sintió como una oleada salvaje de placer lo llevaba a un clímax tumultuoso. Jamás en su vida imaginó que pudiera ser capaz de sentir algo así, sin morir en el intento.

Siempre había pensado que gritar de placer en la cama era cosas de mujeres. Que un verdadero macho, jadeaba y punto. ¡Que equivocado estaba! El sonido de su propio grito lo llevó a la realidad. No gritó una vez como ella, en verdad no supo cuantas veces lo hizo ni como se escaparon los gritos de su garganta. Era el mejor sexo de toda su vida. Simplemente perfecto.

Jadeando incontrolablemente todavía se tumbó de espaldas, pasó su brazo sobre la nuca femenina, la asió con fuerza hacia él y enterró el rostro en su cuello. No podía pensar ni hablar.

Ella dejó caer extenuada su mano izquierda en la espalda del Nara y con la derecha le acarició el cabello, aquel sobre el que había descargado los deseos de su carne. Cerró los ojos y poco después su respiración era más lenta y profunda y se dejó vencer en los brazos de Morfeo. Shikamaru observó a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Se moría por tocarla otra vez, pero no quería despertarla. Habría apostado su rango jounin a que Temari tenía miedo de enamorarse. Por eso le dijo que no quería compromisos. Sólo sentía una gratitud inmensa por haber encontrado el valor para besarla. De esta manera la encontró a ella, su amante.

Esa verdad le tiró con fuerza entre los ojos. Una verdad que llevaba mucho tiempo combatiendo. Por supuesto que la quería, la había querido desde aquel primer encuentro en los exámenes chunnin. Estaba unido a ella por un amor tan profundo como el negro de sus propios ojos, pero no podía decírselo. De pronto fue consciente de las esmeralda que lo miraban.

_-¿Temari?_ – dijo con voz ronca.

-_Debes pensar que soy horrible después de dormir_.- se bufó de ella misma, batiéndose el pelo desecho.

-_Creo que eres la mujer más valiente y más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida y aún más problemática que mi madre_ – le dijo al momento que la atraía hacia su pecho.

Shikamaru se limitó a sonreír. Ansiaba decirle cuanto la quería, pero se contuvo. Es lo que toda mujer desea oír después de una pasión como aquella, pero no su Temari. A esa mujer había que llevarla despacio o acabaría burlándose de él, hecho para el cual no estaba preparado, no aún.

Desde aquel día y casi todos los fines de semana se vieron a escondidas. La aldea notó el semblante cambiado del chico, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, incluidos sus padres y sus compañeros del equipo 10. Hacerle una pregunta sugerente al malgeniado de Shikamaru, era muy problemático. Pero siempre existen sus excepciones.

-_Oe, Sasuke-kun y, ¿cuando regresaste a la aldea?_ – Preguntó un sonriente Naruto que venía acompañado de Kiba y Acamaru y se acercaban mirando detenidamente a Shikamaru.

_-¿Nani?_ – preguntó Shikamaru quien caminando lentamente se dirigía a abrir la puerta del despacho de la Quinta.

-_Naruto, no seas bruto, si es nuestro amigo Shikamaru_ – Dijo Kiba irónico- _que no te confunda la marca que tiene en el cuello, no es ningún sello de maldición._

-_Y entonces, ¿qué es?_ -Preguntó un inocente Naruto- _¿Un sello de posesión?_

Ambos se morían de la risa. Shikamaru le entraron ganas de matarlos.

-_Oh Gracias_ – contestó seguro- _la envidia es una especie de cumplido o, ¿me equivoco?_

Kiba y Naruto pararon la broma casi inmediatamente. La Quinta rió satisfecha. Ese muchacho si que sabía lastimar la llaga ajena.

--0000--

Llovía a mares. Las puertas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja yacían inmensas a sólo unos metros.

-_Sabaku no Temari, tiempo sin verte._ – sonrió Izumo.

-_Hola……….estoy algo cansada, ¿puedo pasar?_

_-Sí, claro, la hermana del Kazekage es siempre bienvenida a Konoha_.

Temari siguió su camino con una helada tristeza, sin ver a nadie ni a nada, hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa en cuya entrada se veía el símbolo del Clan Nara. Temari tocó la puerta sólo una vez, temerosa de lo que iba a decir. Todo el trayecto lo pensó, pero el momento de la verdad era otro muy diferente.

_-Oe, Temari, entra que vas a morir de frío ahí afuera._

A Shikamaru le pareció muy frágil con su rostro pálido, la ropa mojada, la mirada perdida y una sonrisa incierta.

_-¿Y tus padres?_ – se atrevió a preguntar.

-_Están donde los Yamanaka, hablando estupideces de viejos. Ya entra mujer, no te hagas de rogar, mira que si te refrías me enfermaré luego yo también y eso es demasiado problemático._

Por primera vez Temari no sonrió ante la palabra problemático y Shikamaru tuvo miedo. Intuía que algo no andaba bien y no le gustaba.

Subieron a su habitación y una vez dentro Shikamaru le acercó una toalla y le quitó el vestido. Ella permanecía inmóvil, dejándose llevar por él, no sabía que decir, como comenzar, ni que hacer.

_-Shikamaru, que crees que hacemos tú y yo._

_-¿Nani? Como me vienes a preguntar eso así sin más. Estamos claros o ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero ya tenemos un tiempo juntos y las cosas pueden cambiar, ¿sabes?...Es decir,………aún sigues sintiendo lo mismo o ……………._

-_Yo no sé lo que siento, a parte de una lujuria feroz por ti_.-rió divertido y la tomó de la cintura abrazándola, enterró su cara en el cuello femenino, aspiro su aroma y le susurró- _Estoy feliz como estamos y lo atesoro. La libertad que me brindas me da la oportunidad de decidir si quiero estar contigo o no y te lo agradezco. ¿Hay algo más que esperas te diga o está bien así?_

Temari se dio cuenta de su situación, no tenía valor. Él valoraba lo que tenían por….libertad y ella pensaba quitársela.

-_Shikamaru, abrázame, por favor. Te necesito._

No sabía si era un reflejo involuntario por el frío o ella estaba temblando y su voz……no era ella. El subió las manos a los hombros de ella, para aliviar la tensión que notaba en ellos. Le lamió los labios con la lengua y la besó con ternura mientras le acariciaba la espalda arrítmicamente. Estaba muy excitado, pero sabía que ella no estaba bien.

-_Temari, estás conmigo, a salvo, ahora quiero que me digas que te sucede. ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?_

……_._

_-¿Necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Estás enferma?_

……

-_Temari háblame, por favor, tu silencio es peor que cualquier cosa que puedas decirme. Ya he estado al borde de que me mates y créeme cuando te digo que no lo lograrás._

Por respuesta recibió las manos habidas de la kunoichi abriendo su chaleco ninja y deslizando las manos dentro de éste. Temari arrancó su yukata y apretó sus senos contra la piel desnuda de su hombre. Shikamaru la besó con pasión en los labios, en su cuello y se arrodilló enterrando el rostro entre sus pechos. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

_-¿Qué te pasa, Temari. Me está matando verte así. _

_-Entra en mí, te necesito_.-La voz de Temari sonó a súplica. Era conciente de que esta podría ser su última vez juntos.

El Nara la levantó en brazos, la depositó suave sobre su cama y cubrió sus labios con su boca. Sus manos sobre los muslos interiores abriéndose paso no encontraron resistencia. Shikamaru obedeció y la poseyó suavemente, con sutil delicadeza, sin el arrebato de encuentros anteriores, eso bastó para que Temari se diera cuenta que estaba perdida para siempre.

No dejó de besarla ni por necesidad de aire, simplemente exhalaban el aliento del otro. No perdió el control ni siquiera cuando la mujer empezó a sollozar en su boca, sabía que estaba al borde de convulsionar, dejó su peso caer sobre ella, tomó su cara entre las manos y abrió los ojos para guardar en su memoria la cara de su mujer en agónico éxtasis sexual mientras alcanzaba su propio orgasmo.

-_Te amo…..te amo….te amo_ –gimió en su boca, tantas veces como convulsiones sentía ese hombre.

Temari creyó morir. Le había dicho que la amaba, le había hecho sentir que era todo lo que quería en el mundo. Esa forma en que le hizo el amor acabó con el último vestigio de cordura de Temari. El abortó dejó de ser una opción. Él había sembrado amor en su vientre y lo hizo florecer.

Shikamaru levantó la mirada hacia ella y fue conciente de la humedad de lágrimas que caía sobre su cabeza.- _Mi amor que sucede-_ . Temari comenzó a llorar abiertamente, estremeciéndose en los brazos de él. Shikamaru se sintió impotente para hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrazarla.

-_Tienes que perdonarme por lo que he hecho, Shikamaru, lo siento tanto._

_-Por Kamisama, Temari, soy yo el culpable de tus lágrimas, acaso te he hecho daño, dímelo._

_-Todo ha sido mi culpa, pero necesito que me entiendas_.- Su llanto ahora era un hipido incoherente.

-_Lo intentaré_. –Shikamaru

_-De acuerdo…._

_-…………._

_-Somos tres._

Shikamaru guardaba silencio. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso había dicho que tenía otro amante? Otro hombre……… La tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo a la cara.

_-¿Qué demonios, Temari?._ -Su corazón se detuvo. Ella lo miró suplicante. Silencio. Sudor. Oscuridad. Miedo. Ira.- _Repíteme lo que acabas de decir._

_-Hay un tercero entre los dos_ – dijo ella –_y no me he decidido aún a…._

-_Mierda, Temari, mierda, mierda…….._ –Shikamaru entendió que ella lloraba por compasión a él después que le había dicho que la amaba.

-_Lo siento tanto._ – Clamó Temari – _necesito que me entiendas. No sé como pasó por mi mente, pero era tanto mi deseo que…. _

_-¿Qué demonios quieres que entienda, que no fui lo suficiente hombre para ti? - _

Shikamaru puso su mano delante de Temari en señal que se callara. Su semblante se ensombreció. – _¡¡No me contestes, maldición, no lo hagas!!_

-_Shikamaru, por favor, estás confundiendo las cosas_ – Temari lo miraba confusa, ¿acaso pensaba que ella lo engañaba?

La mano que tenía Temari enfrente comenzó a temblar, era evidente que respirar le estaba costando empeño al Nara. Su mirada se tornó acuosa y ella vio con angustia como las lágrimas caían soberbias por las mejillas del hombre hasta sus pectorales.

-_Dios……fui tan ingenuo……tengo que madurar, tengo que……….-_ se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, dio vueltas en círculos tratando de huir de su realidad, el pantalón amenazaba con resbalar de su cadera. Tomó aire y continuó

-_No me di cuenta…… me cegué al no notar que estaba atando mi corazón a ti por voluntad propia porque te juro que fue amor lo que sentí de tu parte……..pensé que tu orgullo no te dejaba expresar con palabras lo que tu cuerpo me decía……por eso decidí decirte que………. Es mi culpa………. no quise ver que eras mucha mujer para mí……_

_-¡No!...No has entendido Shikamaru……yo no amo a otro hombre, yo no podría amar a nadie…..yo te…._.-Temari sollozaba.

_- Lárgate _

_-No lo entiendes, no…sólo escúchame un momento, yo quiero estar contigo y…_

-_Bien, si no te largas tú, entonces me voy yo……..sólo te pido que tengas piedad, Temari. Por respeto a lo que hubo entre nosotros, por respeto a mis sentimientos, por respeto a mi dolor, no vuelvas a buscarme como hombre………….no quiero tu amor por compasión, ni voy a compartirte con nadie._

Hizo uso del último recodo de compostura y orgullo que le quedaba, reunió todas sus fuerzas, la miró por última vez y salió de su habitación por la ventana.

Temari esperó por más de cuatro horas respirando el aroma masculino que emanaba las sábanas mojadas donde horas antes sintió alcanzar la dicha eterna, musitó su nombre mil veces, pidió perdón, maldijo la suerte de ser correspondida y odiada al mismo tiempo. Escuchó a Shikaku y Yoshino retornar a su hogar y entendió que era el momento de partir y abandonarse a su suerte.

Soledad.

Le había llegado el momento de sopesar el valor de esa palabra. Su único consuelo, le causaba temor tal que por primera vez en toda su vida venció el miedo de acercarse a Dios. Se volteó hacia la ventana, se arrodilló sumisa, bajo su mirada en señal de respeto, colocó la mano en su vientre e imploró.

- Kamisama…..ten misericordia de mí y dame el valor para enfrentar lo que venga.

**Gracias por los reviews………fueron muy lindos y los agradezco de corazón. Sus opiniones alimentan el deseo de hacer las cosas mejor cada día.**


	3. Incertidumbre

CAPITULO III

**Gracias, me da una satisfacción tan grande el saber que aprecian lo poco que escribo. ******** Por cierto, recibí varios MP solicitando que agrandara un poquito más el fic porque tres capítulos eran muy pocos……….no es tan fácil, porque las ideas te las planteas de un modo y alargarlo te resulta muy cansado, pero me puse toda melosa con los correos que decidí hacer cinco capítulos y un epílogo. **

**Gracias del alma………………..a continuación humildemente el capitulo 3.**

CAPITULO III.

Hacia un mes que Temari había abandonado la aldea de Konoha sólo unas horas luego de haber entrado, con el alma henchida de dolor. Había llegado a la arena al tercer día y aun seguía martillándole el hecho de que la había acusado de no confiar en ella y ella misma había utilizado aquello como excusa para no luchar por él. Él pensaba que lo engañaba con otro. Ella le agradecía al cielo. Eso era más fácil que decirle que espera un hijo de él. En realidad salió de allí pudiendo haberse quedado en un hotel, pero estaba huyendo.

-_Temari, me dijiste que ibas a Konoha por algo muy importante, que lo resolverías y al regresar me dirías que pasaba. Bien, supongo que por lo poco que te tomo el viaje no hiciste nada, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que espero me digas que te sucede._

_-Voy a tener un hijo _– Temari le estrelló la noticia en la cara, sabia bien que a Gaara no se le envolvían las noticias en celofán.

-_y, el padre es de Konoha y fuiste allá y te rechazo……….._

_-El padre es de Konoha y no lo sabe aún.._

_-Habla _-La mirada inquisidora de Garra la desafiaba.

-_Me acobardé_……-Temari comenzó a llorar - _quería descubrir si me amaba antes que nada, pero ambos habíamos puesto reglas desde un principio y no iba ser yo quien las quebrara._

-_Voy a necesitar que te expliques mejor, tengo tiempo_.- Sabía que Temari necesitaba a alguien, nunca había tenido amigas, su vida transcurría entre servirle a él y cuidar de sus hermanos.

A pesar de lo que le dolía traer los recuerdos de hacía tres días, sabía que su hermano Gaara era quien mejor podría ayudarle. Por algo era el Kazekage siendo apenas un crío. Escuchó toda y cada una de las cosas que su hermana mayor le decía. Cuando Temari terminó, Gaara mantenía su pose característica, piernas al ancho de los hombros, brazos cruzados mirando al vacío. Giró el iris de su ojo hacia ella y le habló.

-_Voy a decirte dos cosas Temari, porque son las únicas que por experiencia puedo. El amor no se puede ignorar, ni apartársele. Se te cuela en la vida y te la cambia. Desde que nací hasta hace apenas unos años no creía en nada ni nadie más que yo mismo, pero tú, Kankuro, Naruto y muchos otros me han enseñado a hacerlo. Tanto te cambia que ya siento amor por el niño que esperas y siento la necesidad de protegerlo y es ahí donde entra la segunda parte._- Prosiguió – _el cobarde ese ha tenido mejor vida que nosotros en muchos sentidos, Temari. Él si sabe valorar la importancia de padres que le amen, nosotros no. Él si sabe lo que se siente al ser feliz y crecer como un niño normal, tú no. _

Temari palideció ante elocuente monólogo que Gaara había hecho. _Entonces, ¿Porqué negarte a amar? y ¿Con quién mejor estará ese niño que con su padre Debes conversar contigo mismo, sincerarte y contestar esas dos preguntas. _–Finalmente se giró a la puerta para irse y añadió-_Pero_ _no soy quien para juzgar tus decisiones. Aunque duela debes pensar en lo mejor para los dos. Sí tanto lo amas, entonces sácalo de la duda y lucha por él. No le veo la gracia a que te crea una mujer fácil como para serle infiel..._-Gaara se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y miró a Temari-_. Te noto más tranquila, así que creo que lo mejor será dejarte sola para que puedas apreciar mejor las ideas. Trata de dormir, recuerda que llevas a un niño en tu vientre. _

-_Tienes razón Gaara. _–Habló más para si misma que para su hermano-_ reaccioné con egoísmo porque me dolió mucho que no confiara en mí, porque lo quiero. Pero no quiero que me acepte sólo porque voy a tener un hijo suyo, así no….._

-_Temari, el creyó que lo engañabas con otro. Algunas veces pienso que tiene razón al decir que las mujeres son muy problemáticas. _

_-Ahora le das la razón a él, no?_

_-No le estoy dando la razón a nadie, estoy siendo neutral. Si te dijera lo que pienso como tu hermano, simplemente iría a Konoha y lo traería envuelto en arena para la aldea y te quitaría esa cara que tienes. Pero se trata de tu felicidad y tienes que pensar un poco. Si le hubieses dicho, "estoy embarazada", lo hubiese entendido, pero ustedes tienden a complicarlo todo. "Somos tres" implica muchas cosas y aunque se crea un genio, nunca podrá entender a una mujer…………no hay alguien que pued_a.

-_Pero si él no quiere estar conmigo, ¡para que decir que será padre?_

_-El engendró un niño, Temari, aún no es padre……..eso está por verse. Eso está en tus manos. Sólo tomate el tiempo que necesites. Toma una decisión y yo te apoyaré. Que duermas bien._

– _Arigatou, Otouto._.

--000--

Choji se acercaba vacilante hacia su amigo que, como siempre, miraba las nubes. Hacía tres días que no hablaba con nadie. Si se le acercaban sólo gruñía monosílabos. Sus padres le inquirieron varias veces por el asunto sin recibir respuesta. Al final, decidieron darle su espacio a medias. Fue el mismo Shikaku que le pidió a Choji que intentara hablarle una vez más al ver como su hijo ni siquiera probaba alimento y sabía que eso iba a matar a su madre.

_- Konbanwa, Shikamaru_

_-You_. -Contestó el moreno y sin siquiera girar hacia su amigo siguió mirando las nubes.

-_Vas a decirme lo que te pasa._

_-No tengo ganas de hablar, Choji, lo siento_.

-_Bien, traje 45 paquetes de papitas con salsa barbucue, las cuales engulliré a tu lado hasta hartarme, así que puedo esperar a que te entren las ganas. _

Pasó casi una hora y el moreno no daba señales de vida. A Choji sólo le quedaba una funda más de patatas y estaba al punto de vomitar. Shikamaru sintió pena por su amigo, la expresión nauseabunda de su rostro lo decía todo.

_-Está bien, te diré lo que pasa si eso te hace sentir mejor. Es muy simple, me enamoré y me engañaron, no hay más nada que agregar. Fin del asunto._

_-Hablamos de Temari, ¿no?……_.Choji necesitaba buscarle tema a su amigo para que continuara hablando y se desahogara. Shikamaru prosiguió taciturno.

- _Tú bien sabías que comenzamos a vernos hace algún tiempo. Siempre la consideré inalcanzable para mí, pero no lo fue. Nos acostamos y mira en la mierda que me convertí_.

-_Si eso es todo, no veo el problema. Puedes enamorarte otra vez, de quien quieras. En Konoha el 70 de las mujeres solteras, estarían gustosas de casarse y tener hijos contigo y tú lo sabes. Eres el heredero a cabecilla de tu clan, apuesto, considerado un genio, buen ninja y el consentido de Tsunade-Sama._

– _No se trata de creer que no voy a encontrar una mujer para casarme, eso sería estúpido. La realidad es triste, me enamoré como un estúpido de esa mujer. Fui capaz de declararle mis sentimientos abiertamente para que ella se riera de mí en la cara. Fui un completo imbécil al creer que una mujer como ella se conformaría con un hombre como yo. _

_- Lo siento, amigo_ – dijo Choji comprensivo.- _Creo que te subestimas. Además, ¿estás seguro de que sea eso cierto?, ¿De qué manera te enteraste?_

-_Ella me lo estrelló en la cara. Restregándome su aventura como si tal nada._ – Su voz se tornó ronca esta vez – "_Somos tres", fue lo único que me dijo._

Choji se echó hacia atrás tomando la misma posición que su amigo.

-_Shikamaru, aquel día en que llegaste feliz al ático, me dijiste que estabas con Temari, en una relación sin compromisos. Pero, ¿le pediste exclusividad a ella? Es decir, no tenías derecho a exigirle fidelidad, ¿O sí?_

-_Shshhhhh…No._

_-Cuando ella te dijo lo del otro hombre,¿ te específico porqué te lo decía si no se debía a ti?_

_-Shsh…No._

_-¿Te dijo con quien se iba a quedar?_

_-Me dijo que no podía decidirse….. y le dije que no la compartiría que mejor dejáramos las cosas así._

_-Y ¿qué te dijo?_

_-Qué yo estaba equivocado._

_-Hmmmmmm ………..equivocado de que se quedaba con los tres?, contigo?, con é?l, o que no entendías lo que trataba de decirte, o que estabas equivocado porque no la amabas………..Hay amigo, no sé cómo harán ustedes para relacionarse, porque sí que son complicados. Yo no les entiendo para nada._

La boca se le sintió seca, se giró para ver a su tranquilo amigo mirando al cielo y añadió –_No lo sé……….supongo que no lo aclaramos_.

_-Osea que lo adivinaste……….- _Choji sonrió triunfante. Tenía razón. Shikamaru no tenía donde poner la cara, había acusado a Temari y había roto su relación con ella y ¡No estaba seguro de lo que ella quería decirle!

Rose´s Inner (……….Segunda del noveno inning, Shikamaru al bate, dos bolas, dos strikes, el juego empatado dos a una, Pedro Martínez en el montículo…………)

_-Shshhhhh_

_-Y, si no estás seguro de lo que quería decirte ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntaste? O es que no querías que ella te contestara, por miedo a compromiso……_

_-Por supuesto que no._

_-¿Porqué no lo haces ahora entonces?_

_-Porque conociendo a Temari, va a volarme la cabeza._

_-¿Le temes?_

_- Yo no le temo a ninguna mujer, lo que pasa es que ella es muy problemática y…_

_-Déjame adivinar ¿Se te acabó el amor en tres días? Ay, amigo, sincérate un poco y deja de compadecerte a ti mismo._

Rose´s Inner (………..Strike out, fin del partido………..)

_-Choji, no se que hacer, Mendokusai__………._

_-¿Cuánto la amas?_

_-Como para lograr mis sueños de familia y luego morir a su lado. _–Choji se sorprendió de la respuesta de su amigo, sabía que estaba enamorado, pero esa frase encerró pensamientos más profundos.

_-Si la amas tanto, entonces tendrás que cerciorarte de todo. Podría pasarme dos días dándote posibles significados a lo que ella te dijo y no podrías concluir te lo aseguro. Habla con ella, dile que la puedes escuchar. _

_-¿Crees que funcione?_

_-Espero que sí hermano, luces como mierda……_ _jajaja _

Choji se levantó del suelo -_ mata ashita- _pero tuvo que detenerse para mirar la figura que aparecía de entre los matorrales con un ciervo a su lado, era Nara Shikaku.

-_Gracias, Choji eres un gran amigo._ –Le susurró bajito.

-_Shikamaru, baka…… según Asuma eres un genio y estás batiendo el record en estupidez_. –Shikaku lo miró imponente y serio -_Toda Konoha ha estado pendiente de la relación tuya y de esa muchacha desde un principio, tu madre y yo incluidos. Es que nunca te preguntaste, ¿porqué nunca tuviste una misión cuando la kunoichi de la Arena estaba?…….porque Tsunade lo sabe…..… …¿.porque nadie te buscaba incluyendo Choji y Asuma para jugar?…… o, mejor aún, ¿porqué cuando ella está no te he ido a despertar a las 6:00am como lo he venido haciendo cada día desde que cumpliste dos años?…..¡¡ Porque temía encontrarte desnudo revolcándote con tu mujer, pedazo de idiota!!_

_Como es posible entender que todos los que estamos a tu alrededor hemos notado el cambio que ha hecho ella en ti y tú no. P__ienso que tú siempre lo has sabido, el problema es que eres un maldito cobarde, siempre lo has sido y lo serás. Lo peor del caso es que te crees tan hombre como para mirarme de la forma en que lo estás haciendo ahora, con mucha rabia porque sabes que te digo la verdad y no puedes contradecirme. Hijo, el hecho de que te lleves una mujer a la cama no te hace su hombre. Te conviertes en su hombre cuando es feliz a tu lado. Ella decidió que era tu mujer y todos los notamos excepto tú. Así que si nuestra apreciación es correcta y vas a su lado y le hablas, probablemente se den cuenta del error que están cometiendo._

Shikamaru bajó la mirada incapaz de ver a su padre a los ojos….malditas lágrimas traicioneras, no pudieron esperar a que estuviera sólo……. Shikaku se colocó en cuclillas a su nivel, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo:

_-Y si es cierto que te fue infiel y__, te lo dijo, es porque necesitaba tu perdón. Yo no creo que debas terminar una historia tan bonita porque ella se haya equivocado una vez, no eres quien para juzgarla._

La mano que Shikaku tenía en el hombro de su hijo le rodeó acercándolo más a él y con la otra Finalmente su padre lo abrazó. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-_La amo, __Otousan._

_-Lo sé, hijo, pero no es a mí a quien debes decirlo…………_

**Ojalá y estos dos escuchen a las mentes pensantes y se dejen de niñerías, jijiji**


	4. Gaara y Temari en Konoha

Yo y mis enormes capítulos……

**Yo y mis enormes capítulos……..Gomenasai. Gracias a la enésima potencia por sus reviews. No los merezco. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Llegan los hermanos de la Arena a Konoha………..**

CAPITULO IV

Gaara reunió a los miembros del consejo y a sus hermanos para informarles sobre los preparativos de la visita de cortesía que el Señor Feudal le haría próximamente a la Aldea de la Arena y la Hoja. Cada aldea debía enviar un representante a una reunión donde se ultimarían los detalles.

Baki sugirió a Temari, debido a que ella tenía buenas relaciones con la aldea de la Hoja y esto les beneficiaría facilitándoles los preparativos. Gaara accedió.

Temari yacía sentada sin articular palabra, todos sus miedos se habían agolpado en cabeza haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por horas…….lo volvería a ver.

Cuando todos salieron de la reunión, Temari se dirigió a su habitación a llorar lo que ella llamaba su desgracia. Cinco minutos más tarde tocaron a la puerta.

-_Temari, prepárate, partirás a Konoha mañana temprano, ya he enviado a avisar a Tsunade-Sama._

_-Gaara, no, te lo suplico, no quiero ir a Konoha_._ Además de los continuos mareos y nauseas, podría desmayarme en el camino, no estoy en condiciones Gaara._

-_Vas a tener que verlo un día y tienes que ser fuerte para enfrentarlo. Te será más fácil ahora porque tu vientre no se nota, eso te da la oportunidad de hacer lo que creas te conviene más. ¿Deseas saber si te ama por ti y no por el bebé que esperas? Esta es tu oportunidad. ¿Deseas saber si puedes vivir sin él y no estar con el ánimo en el piso? Aprovéchate._

-_Tú siempre tan maduro, Gaara._

_-Me cuesta, teniéndolos a ustedes de hermanos. Pero tú eres la peor, Temari. Siempre has visto la botella a medio llenar. _

_-Gaara, no estoy para sermones._

_-Ni yo para bobadas, empaca tus cosas y larguémonos ya._

_-¿Los dos?_

_-Pretendías que te dejaría ir sola…….jamás. Voy a dejar a Kankuro a cargo._

--0000000--

-_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIZUNEEEEEEEE_

_-Tsunade-Sama!!_

_-Busca al vago de Shikamaru en su oficina y tráeme su apestoso trasero ahora._

_-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_-Tsunade le había lanzado un libro a la pobre Shizune que despavorida corrió a buscar a Shikamaru a su oficina.

Allí lo encontró con una pila de hojas de papel, con tanto trabajo como para pasar todo el verano resolviéndolo, más el continuaba con su acostumbrada calma con un lápiz apoyado en su frente tratando de descifrar el papel que tenía en frente.

Shizune tuvo que llamar dos veces para que el la escuchara. Estaba fundido en sus pensamientos. Su cabeza estaba en la Arena. "Lo nuestro puede funcionar, Temari y yo quiero que funcione, pero te hice daño y no se como empezar para remediarlo".

-_Shikamaru-kun, lamento interrumpirte pero Tsunade Sama desea verte y más te vale que vayas de inmediato, estaba hecha una fiera cuando la dejé._

_-Mendokusai…..Ahora lo pagará conmigo._

-_Sumimase, Tsunade-sama, me mandó usted a llamar_

_-Adelante, Shikamaru._ – Colocó sus manos en forma piramidal - _Dentro de un mes exacto recibiremos la visita del Señor Feudal. Tú eres el encargado de manejar ese asunto._

-(Bostezo apocalíptico) _Mendokusai……….¿Algo más?_

-_Sí. Mañana recibiremos la visita de los representantes de la Arena para ayudarte con la preparación del evento._

_Shikamaru vaciló un minuto antes de enfrentar a la mujer que tenía en frente, a esa sí que le temía._

-_Tsunade_ –dijo acercándose a la Hokage-_necesito unos _días libres_, no me siento bien últimamente y la cantidad de trabajo que tengo no me permitirá realizar esta labor con eficacia, así que creo que lo mejor será que ocupe a otra persona_.

- _Primero, no tienes permiso. Segundo, mantén tu distancia y respétame: o me añades sama o me dijes Hokage, tercero nadie me dice como manejar mis asuntos y cuarto quita esa cara que te pareces a Tontón enferma_.

Shikamaru se queda mirando al suelo tratando de procesar la información que había recibido. Alguien de la arena vendría……su corazón le decía que era ella, además Gaara siempre la enviaba a ella. Como iba a reaccionar al verla, no sabía, yacían dos meces que no miraba a la que un día moría de amor en sus brazos. Parecería mentira que en otra ocasión hubiesen bailado en su cerebro las cosas que haría con ella, a donde irían, que comerían, que perversa acción sexual se inventaría por el simple hecho de verla sorprendida. Pero esos eran otros tiempos.

_-¿Te pasa algo, Shikamaru?_ –Dijo Tsunade sacándolo del ensueño

-_Gracias por su preocupación, Tsunade Sama _-esto último añadido con doblez por el improperio recibido- _pero es un asunto personal_.

-_Entiendo. Obviamente acabas de decirme que no es de mi incumbencia_. –Añadió Tsunade incómoda.

_-__No fue mi intención ofenderle, Quinta. Debo arreglar algo que he roto, pero no se como hacerlo._

-_A todos nos llega el momento de sobreponerse a nuestros miedos ocultos._

_-Usted no ha entendido……………no le temo a nada, es sólo que…._

-_Por supuesto que sí. Hablas de Sabaku no Temari con quien rompiste. ¿Acaso piensas que soy idiota? Le temes a pedir perdón, niño, pero te aseguro que eso no te quita ser hombre. ¡¡Todo lo contrario!! Deja a un lado tu machismo, porque vas a tener que suplicar, ¡cuenta con ello!. Una vez que hagas eso, piensa en el siguiente paso. Pensar es lo que mejor se te da._ – Le guiñó un ojo –_y ahora vete bastante trabajo que tengo……….Ah, y tómate el día libre, así analizaras lo que harás mañana. Ya te dije que no quiero seguir viendo tu cara melancólica deambulando por los pasillos, me basta con que sea aburrida._

-_Gracias Tsunade Sama_ – medio sonrió agradecido.

Shikamaru salió de las oficinas administrativas de la aldea y se dirigió al hogar de sus padres. Miró al cielo, era un día claro, muy hermoso, lleno de nubes…….

--0000--

Temary y Gaara llegaron a la aldea de la hoja pasada las cuatro de la tarde del quinto día de la semana.

Después de la cortesía en la puerta de la aldea, se dirigieron a dar sus saludos a la Hokage para retirarse luego al hotel a descansar para la reunión del próximo día. Tsunade les pidió disculpas porque Nara, quien era la persona encargada de los preparativos de la ceremonia con el Señor Feudal había tomado el día libre. Temari sonrió agradecida al cielo.

Después de saludar la Hokage, Shizune les mostró el hotel que se les había asignado. Era un lugar muy acogedor y tranquilo. Tenía restaurante, bar y baños termales. A Temari se le ocurrió que sería buena idea tener un lugar así en la arena.

-_Gaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaa _– Era Naruto que, como siempre, irradiaba alegría.

-_Naruto-Kun_ – contestó Gaara y le extendió el brazo. Había tomado la costumbre de saludarlo de mano, luego de aquella vez en que, agradecido, le tendió la mano a su amigo.

-_Vamos por unos tragos, Gaara. _

_-Yo no tomo, Naruto._

-¿_Y que importa? Sólo acompáñame, así le das tiempo a que tu hermana le arregle la cara al geniecito que trae un humor de perros estos días. Temari, cuidado con tu noviecito, no bien te le acercas y te ladra._

Gaara no pudo ocultar que Naruto siempre le causaba gracia. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y giró sus ojos a Temari. – _Regreso más tarde._

Genial. Sóla en Konoha, en un romántico hotel. Kuso…………

Temari se bañó con agua helada para desinflamar sus músculos. Aún no se le notaba el embarazo, sólo tenía dos meses, pero el efecto sobre su organismo era obvio. Ya no era tan ágil y las nauseas y mareos que trataba de disimular no cesaban. Había decidido ocultar su embarazo a todos en la arena, por miedo a las repercusiones. Tener un hijo bastardo no era una linda acción en la arena. Se vistió con un yukata blanco que, combinado con su palidez actual, la hacía lucir angelical. Una música suave proveniente del bar del hotel la animó a encaminarse hacia allá.

_-¿Qué desea la hermosa joven para tomar?-_Dijo el cantinero.

_-Agua mineral, por favor. _

_-Enseguida señora. _

No se conocía. ¿Agua mineral? Un buen trago de sake era lo que precisaba, que le quemara la garganta y todos sus sentidos para olvidar ese hombre de una vez por todas.

En menos de un cuarto de hora, el bar estaba abarrotado de lugareños, quienes plácidamente platicaban y se tomaban unos tragos. Una pareja de unos 40 años se apartó de la gente y le salió al encuentro. Sólo con ver al hombre supo quienes eran. El hombre era alto, de pelo asido en una coleta y los mismos ojos penetrantes de su hijo. La mujer, más baja y delgada, de pelo largo y ojos vivarachos, su rostro mostraba una mezcla sorprendente de belleza y carácter.

_-¿Sabaku no Temari?-_Preguntó el caballero- _Somos Shikaku y Yoshino Nara, padres de Shikamaru_ .

Temari se quedó sin habla. Ya sabía como luciría Shikamaru en diez años más.

_-Es obvio, su hijo es su vivo retrato. Es un placer conocerles al fin._ –Le estrechó la mano a ambos. Era increíble que no les conocía a pesar de haber dormido en varias ocasiones en su casa. "Que vergüenza, Kami-Sama, si se enteraran…"

-_Vienes a quedarte con nuestro hijo o te vuelves a tu aldea_. – dijo la mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darle siquiera el tiempo a Temari para que reaccionara a esa pregunta.

-_Vamos, mujer_ – le riñó su marido – _No puedes preguntarle eso_.

-_Claro que sí. Es de mi hijo de quien se habla en esta conversación. ¡Yo lo parí!-_Volviendose a Temari añadió-_ Shikamaru está sufriendo, mira que tiene días que no come y con lo delgado que está acabará en la tumba con sus ancestros._

_-Shikamaru es colérico, mujer. Ya déjalo en paz__ para que se convierta en hombre de una buena vez._-Le dijo Shikaku a su esposa y con cara de pocos amigos. Luego dirigiéndose a Temari se disculpó- _Tienes que perdonarla, esta mujer es muy……….problemática._

Temari no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada. Los genes son increíbles, ¡Hasta en el hablar se parecían esos dos hombres! Ella nunca había visto nada igual.

-_Tu mismo carácter, Shikaku._ – dijo Yoshino – _contesta niña que quiero saber que pasará con mi muchacho._

_-No he venido a quedarme con su hijo__, Señora. Siento mucho que malinterpretaran mi presencia en la aldea. Estoy por asuntos de trabajo._

_-Temari-chan, Shikamaru podrá ser vago y con mal genio, pero es un buen hombre._ _Necesita alguien que lo quiera._ –Añadió Yoshino esperanzada.- _¿Quieres a mi hijo? Dime la verdad. Si me dices que no lo quieres, yo sabré entenderte._

Temari bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar lo que sentía. Quería decirles que amaba a su hijo con toda la fuerza de su ser, pero una mala jugada del destino le hizo levantar su mirada para toparse con los ojos de Yoshino escudriñándola y le leyó el pensamiento. En los ojos de Temari se reflejaba todo el amor que su boca no pronunció.

-_Con eso me contestas. Las mujeres nos entendemos. ¡Ay si vieras como está el pobre! y se que es debido a ti. Perdona por venirte a molestar con cosas que no nos incumben, pero por favor entiende que no puedo ver sufrir a mi hijo y quedarme de brazos cruzados. ¡Para eso soy su madre!_

_-¡Mendokusai, Kanai! Ya cállate que la estás asustando_.-Luego se viró hacia la kunoichi- _Temari, yo se bien lo que pasó y se que pueden arreglarlo. Si estás dispuesta a intentarlo, tendrás todo mi apoyo. Si te hace sufrir, sólo dímelo y yo me encargo y lo despellejo como a un cerdo. Pero no desperdicien sus vidas por miedo a vivirla._

_-¿Cómo es eso de que sabes lo que pasa y no me dijiste, Nara Shikaku?_ –Yoshino lo agarró por una manga y le obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos- _Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar en la casa._

_-Mendokusai…….¡Suéltame mujer que estamos en público! La gente va a pensar que me gobiernas. Por algo siempre lo ha dicho nuestro hijo._

_-Todo irá bien_ – Le dijo Shikaku y mirando a su esposa-_Ya hicimos nuestra parte, el resto dependerá de ellos. Eres bienvenida cuando gustes a nuestro hogar._

-_Gracias, a los dos_. –Dijo Temari sonriendo- _Aprecio mucho el que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir conmigo. Fue un honor. Arigato gozaimasu._

Yoshino abrazó a Temari. Los vio alejarse hacia la puerta, Shikaku con las manos en los bolsillos, la cara adormecida y la mujer atrapándolo por un brazo. Discutían y se amaban con locura. Eran una hermosa pareja.

Temari volvió a sonreír. Le encantaba esa pareja. Serían tan parecidos a ella y a ….. Lo mejor sería no pensarlo más. Las nauseas se apoderaron de ella haciendole arqueadas en su estómago…….luego un mareo amenazó con atacar en medio del bar y Temari decidió que lo mejor era irse a su habitación. Estar embarazada era muy ...problemático. ¡¡Maldición!! Otra vez ese tipo.

Gaara llegó al hotel pasada la medianoche. Pidió una llave de la habitación de Temari para ver si ella estaba bien, aunque sabía que dormía. Su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró a Temari, sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando las estrellas. A Gaara le llegó un estremecimiento al corazón que nunca antes había sentido, jamás hubiese imaginado que iba a ver a su hermana, esa kunoichi tan valiente, la mayor marimacho de toda la arena, en un paisaje tan patético como el que estaba viendo. Se veía tan frágil y vulnerable.

-_Son hermosas las estrellas, Gaara._ –Temari le habló sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.- _están tan altas que nada puede hacerles daño._

-_Temari, hay algo que debo contarte_.-Temari se volteó curiosa- _Ven siéntate en la cama conmigo. _

Temari bajó de su trono a buscar unas cuantas almohadas donde recostar su espalda para sentarse al lado de su hermano. Después que se embarazó le costaba sentarse sin nada que apoyara su espalda, parecería que su cuerpo estuviera en contra de ella.

-_Me he encontrado con el vago tuyo, y hemos hablado_.-Temari abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama interesada en el relato que iba a escuchar. Olvidó las almohadas y se recostó.

FLASHBACK

Gaara y Naruto entraron a un bar que quedaba justo en el centro de la Aldea. Cual mayor sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con Choji, tratando de calmar a Shikamaru, quien más borracho que su mismo padre, trataba de estrangular con su sombra al mesero porque no quería servirle más sake.

_-Naruto-kun, échame una mano con esta fiera_.- Dijo el pobre de Choji.

-¡_Pero que demonios te pasa Shikamaru, no te conozco, tranquilízate hombre, ya sueltalo!_

_-¡NO! __Maldición que me den mi maldito trago y déjenme en paz carajo..._

_-No puedo servirle más alcohol, joven. Mire que usted está bien borracho y su padre me mataría se lo juro. _–Clamó el pobre mesero del otro lado de la barra.

_-¿Ah, no?...Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu……_

Gracias al cielo sus brazos fueron aprisionados por arena.

-¿_Nani? Pero que demonios………_

-_Que pensaría mi hermana si te viera en estas condiciones_.-Susurró Gaara.

-_Gaara……..y porqué rayos la problemática de tu hermana le importaría si vivo o muero.-_

-_Ten mucho cuidado como me hablas. Yo no acepto mierderías, sino fuera por las condiciones en que te encuentras, te mato aquí mismo. Y deja de hacerte el desentendido que bien sé lo que pasa entre tú y mi hermana._

Luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sentó, miró a Gaara y le preguntó_-¿Te….tema…..temari…..te….te….dijo….de….lo….?_

-_Sí, me lo dijo y deja de tartamudear que me das vergüenza, no voy a matarte si eso es lo que crees. Sólo he venido a hablar contigo._

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado. Así que Temari se había atrevido a decirle lo que sucedía a su hermano y este no quería asesinarlo. Algo no le encajaba.

_-¿Quieres un trago, Gaara?_ –preguntó bajito. Shikamaru trataba de ser cortés con el Kazekage. Con suerte le diría como se encontraba Temari.

_-El ver las condiciones en que te encuentras me hacen dudarlo. Sin embargo, lo aceptaré, tú y yo tenemos__ mucho de que hablar y un trago nos aliviaría la tensión._

Choji, Naruto y los que se encontraban en los alrededores captaron el mensaje y los dejaron solos. Simplemente sobraban.

FLASHBACK END

-_Él_ _está enamorado de ti, Temari, más de lo que yo creía_ – continuó su hermano- _A pesar de estar muy bebido, le hice que me acompañara a beber dos botella más de sake para aturdirlo y me lo contó todo. Perdóname por ello, no fue honesto de mi parte, pero tenía que escucharlos ambas partes para entenderlos mejor. Cuando me hablaba de ti, tenía un aspecto horrible. Me dijo desde cuando te besó la primera vez, hasta cuando se fueron a la cama juntos y de las veces en que venías a Konoha y….._

_-Gaara……__No tenían mejor cosa de que hablar que no fuera de eso…….es decir….de nuestra intimidad ._-Temari comenzó a ruborizarse. ¡Lo que hacía el sake! Shikamaru hablando de sexo con su hermano.

-_Era obvio, Temari, es que ustedes tienen una historia sexual tan larga como una pareja de diez años de casados……... Le devolviste el beso, luego te fuiste al hotel con él. En el próximo viaje que hiciste lo hicieron en el suelo, en el patio de las oficinas de la Hokage, en su oficina, en un balneario público, en el río y una que otra vez en la cama donde según él debía amordazarte por temor a que tus padres se levantaran con tus alaridos, en el río……._

_-¡-Basta, Gaara!_

A Temari le fallaron todas y cada una de las articulaciones del cuerpo. Incluso la mano que sostenía su boca, cayó inconciente sobre su muslo.

_-__ No te pongas tan roja, te va a dar un colapso, perdónalo, estaba muy ebrio el pobre y la última botella no lo ayudó, además le di a entender que ya lo habíamos hablado tú y yo y que yo era conciente de su relación desde el principio y la aceptaba. Es fácil soltar la lengua cuando uno pierde la razón -_Gaara estaba al punto de reir a carcajadas.

-_Él piensa que le fuiste infiel con otro hombre. No se si fue el alcohol o su amor por ti, que me dijo que prefería compartirte a perderte. Sí eso no significa amor para ti, no se que lo será_.

Temari no podía articular palabras. La facilidad con que lloraba ahora que esperaba un hijo era demasiada. Lastimeramente se colocó una mano en la boca incapaz de creer el cuadro que su hermano le pintaba. ¿Se suponía entonces que Gaara quería hacerla entrar en razón?

-_No creo que sea tan cobarde como dices. –_Añadió- _ La cobarde aquí eres tú. Por lo menos él si abrió sus sentimientos. Tu apenas, hablas y solo piensas en lo que podría ser. Por mi parte, no me entrometo más. Pero creo que si me convenció a mí, también a ti puede. Que descanses, mañana te espera un largo día._

El Kazekage de la Arena, se levantó de la cama. Había dado en el blanco. Su hermana no dijo una sola palabra y eso ya era mucho.

_-__Por cierto, no accedí a realizar este viaje innecesario sólo para acompañarte, sino para inculcarte algo de sentido común._

Temari se levantó de la cama, corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó.

_-Gracias_

_-No me des las gracias, Un hombre hace lo que tiene que hacer. Ustedes las mujeres…_

_-Te estás pareciendo a……._

_-Ni lo menciones._

Temari se apartó y enderezó la espalda.

_-De acuerdo. Creo que mañana hablaré con él. Pero será a mi manera. Intentaré saber por mí misma si me quiere de verdad. De ser así, buscaré la forma de decirle lo del bebé, lo que será un poco más difícil. _

_-Bien. Cambio de opinión, ahora creo que eres muy valiente. Me alegro de que seas mi_ _hermana_-luego de una pausa de diez segundos añadió- _Si él no quiere al bebé, cuando nazca lo registraré como mío. No quiero comentarios innecesarios sobre mi familia._

Temari volvió a abrazar a su hermano y lo besó tantas veces como la arena se lo permitió.

_-Arigato……….Aishiteru otouto._

**Y bien, que les pareció?...en el próximo capi el reencuentro y si quieren que le ponga su poquito de lemon me dejan saber.**

**Inner: Di la verdad y acepta que quieres el lemon. No más te pones a pensar en Shikamaru para pervertirte.**

**Rose: Disculpa inner, sabes bien que soy perversa de nacimiento, así que cállate que nadie te mandó a llamar.**

**Inner: Voy a hacer el Oiroke no Jutsu igual que el de Konohamaru a Sakura, pero en vez de Sai y Sasuke vamos a poner a Shikamaru y a Kakashi. ¿Que tal? Rose?**

**Rose? Rose Mary?...Eso es sangre?... Ay Dios creo que la maté.**


	5. Somos lo que Somos

Temari y Gaara esperaban próximo a la oficina de la Quinta para la reunión pactada

**Arigato Gonzaimasu, mis queridos fanfic lectores. Ustedes son lo mejor de todo.**

**Once Páginas!! Me he vuelto loca. Pero bueno…….**

**Primero que nada quiero resaltar algo que había olvidado mencionar y es que lamentablemente fue idea de Kishimoto y no mía crear excelentes personajes en la serie Naruto y que los utilizó (además de fantasear) para crear historias para el entretenimiento sin ningún fin de lucro (Puedo comer con mi salario, Dattebayo!).**

**Favor de leer la nota al final. **

**CAPITULO IV.**

Era él. _Maldita Sea_, murmuró Temari. Gaara la miraba desde la puerta en alerta.

Shikamaru se acercaba arrastrando los pies, se veía tan varonil con el pelo suelto aún mojado, la barba de varios días y la boca a medio cerrar, quizás tratando de calmar la resequedad en su garganta. Temari hizo recurso de todo su orgullo de mujer de la Arena para no retroceder y aparta la vista de su boca sensual. A pesar de las nauseas, se obligó a mantenerse erguida. No iba a demostrarse débil aunque eso le costara tragarse su propio vómito.

Shikamaru se paró en seco frente a la kunoichi, con sus ojos negros clavados en el rostro de ella. Estaba hermosa. ¿Qué demonios había hecho y como iba a deshacerlo? Esas dos preguntas lo tenían loco. El dolor de cabeza no ayudada. La había estado esperando afuera del hotel como siempre, pero cuando la kunoichi y el Kazekage salieron hacia la oficina de la Hokage no se atrevió a acercársele, menos aún estando Gaara cerca y luego de la indiscreta conversación que habían tenido.

-_Ohayô gozaimasu_ – Saludó Shikamaru intentando ser amable. –_Tenemos que hablar_.

- _Yada…_……-Temari aparentó parecer despreocupada y reacia. Había pedido al cielo clemencia para que cesaran las nauseas y sus ruegos fueron escuchados.

-_Temari, escúchame necesito que nos entendamos quiero saber que fue lo que pasó._

_-Y porqué voy a molestarme en hablar contigo. Es obvio que no confías en mí._

_-Mendokusai………….ya hablaremos, ¡me oyes?_

Kakashi, quien se encontraba tumbado en el marco de la puerta, justo al lado de Gaara, se atrevió a interrumpir la discusión que parecía no iba a terminar:

_- Jo, Shikamaru……..apresúrate que queremos comenzar.- _

_-Hai, Kakashi Sensei._

Ambos ninjas se dirigieron a la oficina sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada, mucho menos a hablarse. Los nervios los habían traicionado a ambos.

- _Disculpe Tsunade Sama_. –Dijo el moreno.-_Kazekage Sama, senseis, amigos y companeros._

Shikamaru precedió la reunión como había acordado. Para Temari era admirable verle conducir con gracia, maestría y sobriedad una reunión donde todos eran mayores que él, inclusive ella misma. Abarcó todos los puntos necesarios y pidió la opinión de los presentes, los que prefirieron omitir sus indicaciones, tras el despliegue de inequívoca destreza plasmada por el ninja, impresionando hasta su propio padre, quien sólo asentía orgulloso.

Al final invitó a los presentes a una breve degustación de exquisiteces y tragos para comenzar las festividades y todos reaccionaron gustosos. Los presentes se dividieron en grupos pequeños y comenzaron a tomar y comer animadamente. Shikamaru se sirvió solo agua fría. Gaara y Naruto se miraron cómplices y riendo bajito para no despertar sospechas.

Mientras en otro lado de la sala, Temari engullía deliciosamente una bandeja completa de panecillos que, por petición propia, le dejaron en frente. Choji se unió al festejo de la kunoichi. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo exquisita que se veía la kunoichi; quizás más saludable, los ojos muy brillantes, las caderas más amplias, más mujer. Sonrió al ver como comía junto a Choji.

Temari se sentía observada por el rabillo del ojo del Jounin mientras éste hablaba con su padre, Choza e Inoichi. Todos los presentes notaban como ambos se miraban cuando el otro no lo hacía. Era divertidísimo. Una increíble batalla nija, se retaban y complementaban.

Tsunade se dirigió al grupo que componían Kakashi, Genma, Neji, Iwashi, Gekko y Raido y les secreteó algo a los que todos sonrieron complacidos. Lo único que Gaara alcanzó a escuchar, fue cuando la Hokage se retiraba del grupo y añadía

-_Interesante, Shikamaru nunca ha sido indiscreto. No me hubiese perdido esta reunión por ningún motivo-_ les sonrió a todos, y luego los jounin miraron a Kakashi cómplice.

-_Je, ya tengo una genial idea._ –dijo el ninja copia.

De un momento a otro, Temari se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo despavorida hacia el baño al final del salón. Luego de haber expulsado todos los panecitos que se había comido sin siquiera digerir, Temari se arregló el pelo, se puso un poco de colonia y colocó brillo en sus labios. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo le gustó, excepto por el molesto asunto del Yukata, ella no se imaginaba que en dos meses sus senos aumentarían una talla, manteniéndola ocupada tratando de arreglarse el escote. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que segundos antes había sucedido "_Bebé por favor, ayuda a tu mamá y compórtate_", dijo para sí, tocándose el vientre.

Cuando regresó al festejo notó que Choji se había decidido sumarse a grupo donde estaba su adorado tormento y el antiguo Ino-Shika-Cho. –_Ja, sé lo que intentas, Choji y no lo vas a conseguir._

En el otro extremo se encontraban Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune y Gaara. A sólo unos pasos de ella un grupo compuesto por apuestos jounin. Pensó que, como resultado de seguir un apuesto ninja, se encontraba vomitando todo lo que se comía, prefirió ir a donde se encontraba su hermano. Una mano fuerte y masculina la tomó por el codo y le habló al oído en un tono más alto de lo habitual.

_-¿Porqué no te unes a nosotros preciosa?_ –dijo Kakashi con voz ronca y varonil, parecía más un ruego que una petición –_adornarías nuestro espacio con tu belleza_.- Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. El ninja copia era conocido tanto por su excelencia como ninja como por su talento con las damas, sumándose al echo de que era un hombre atractivo a todo el ancho de la palabra.

Gaara sonrió despacio y le susurró a Naruto –_Ya va a empezar la fiesta._

Shikamaru notó molesto la forma seductora en que Kakashi se dirigía a su mujer, pero pensó que su sensei no sería capaz de jugarle sucio. De todas formas, prefirió pedirle un poco de espacio a su padre para colocarse a su lado, de modo que pudiera mirar mejor hacia donde estaba el grupo.

Lo que vio a continuación no le gustó para nada. Los hombres la arroparon completamente sacándola del alcance del Nara. Sólo alcanzaba a escuchar la risa sensual de su amada. Miró con desagrado como Genma levantó el brazo derecho de Temari y le dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. El silbido de los jounin en signo de admiración no se hizo esperar. Temari continuaba riendo, se sostuvo de la pared y bajó un poco el torso, como una forma de contener las náuseas y el yukata se abrió peligrosamente ampliando el corte del escote. Todas las miradas de los jounins se dirigieron al torso femenino, pendientes del vaivén de los pechos de la ninja. A Shikamaru le hervía la sangre, y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de ir tras ella y sacarla de ahí.

_-¿Te pasa algo, hijo?-_ le preguntó Shikaku y colocó la mano sobre su frente- ¿_Tienes fiebre?, mira que estás muy rojo y caliente, deberías ir con tu madre._

-_Déjame, Otusan_.-dijo Shikamaru quitando con fuerza la mano de su padre.

La gota que derramó el vaso, fue la escena que sucedió a continuación. Neji le acarició la mejilla a Temari y se hincó de rodillas, tomó con una mano la pierna de la kunoichi y con la otra su tobillo.

_-Cenicienta, permíteme que le amarre las sandalias, no queremos que se caigas, Ojo Sama(4)._

A Shikamaru se le ensombreció la mirada, apretó los puños y se dirigió directamente a una sensual Temari que se había dado cuenta de la situación y le había seguido el juego a los ninjas.

"Una cosa era Kakashi sensei, otra el niño lindo de los Hyuga, que se creía el muy estúpido" pensó Shikamaru

Shikamaru se acercó a Temari y se colocó frente a frente a ella. Neji, comenzó a levantarse del piso.

-_Eres muy bueno en la oratoria, Nara-Kun_.-Dijo Neji. Por respuesta recibió la mirada fulminante del ninja.

-_Soy muy bueno en muchas cosas, Neji-Sempai_.-Respondió con sorna y luego volviéndose a Temari -_Me parece que estás disfrutando de esta reunión_.

– _Tú no te imaginas cuanto, niño. Los hombres de Konoha son……una delicia. _

Shikamaru le dio la espalda. – _Vamos a mi oficina, ¡ahora!_

-_Preferiría ir más tarde, es que me siento muy bien aquí y_……. –no pudo terminar la frase, porque vio con espanto como el puño de Shikamaru se dirigía directamente hacia ella y sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

_-¡No es una sugerencia, mi amor, es una orden!_

Temari abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del Nara tan cerca de los de ella que hubiese jurado ver como el esfínter hacía su trabajo dilatando las pupilas negras que la miraban. Sentía el aliento sobre su boca y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del joven. Miró hacia la derecha y vio la mano de Shikamaru que sostenía su muñeca delicadamente, luego a la izquierda y vio la mano que había golpeado la pared de tal manera que goteaba sangre de los flexores.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta que los presentes lo miraban absortos, en silencio total.

-_Moushiwake-arimasen_(1), _no ha sido mi intención ofender a ninguno de los presentes. La joven y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender. -_ Cedió su posición, puso su rodilla izquierda sobre el piso y bajó la cabeza. - _Shitsurei-shimashita_(2).

Se maldecía mentalmente por haber perdido el control por una mujer frente a su padre, sus amigos, la Hokage y el Kazekage. Su humillación fue interrumpida, por una voz femenina y una mano que le tocó el hombro.

-¡_Baka!_ – Rugió Temari saliendo de la sala seguida por un consternado Shikamaru.

No fue sino media hora más tarde cuando todos dejaron de reírse de la situación, Gaara incluido y se alegraban al ver, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ninguno de los dos había regresado.

Shikamaru le indicó con la mano derecha la puerta de su oficina. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, giró la manecilla y se apartó para que la mujer entrara primero. Cerró la puerta tras sí y colocó el cerrojo. Miró hacia el frente y vio como Temari se mantenía aún dándole la espalda desde que habían salido de la oficina de la Hokage.

-_Temari, lo siento…….-_dijo casi susurrando- _lo que pasó hace un minuto es parte de la inexperiencia de la cual siempre te burlas, pero tienes que entender que soy un hombre y no puedo soportar cuando otro hombre se acerca a ti._

-_Yo no te pertenezco, Nara_ -dijo Temari segura-_el hacerme tuya, no me hizo presa de ti. ¿Porqué piensas que Neji me estaba abordando? Volvemos a las mismas, a tu falta de confianza._

_-Disculpa por sentir la necesidad de protegerte. _

_-Baka, como se te ocurre descargar tu ira sobre una pared, aunque era preferible a que golpearas al pobre de Neji que sólo trataba de ayudar_.

_-Me moría de celos, Temari._

Temari sintió pena por él. -_Te hiciste daño en la mano, Baka-_musitó sosteniendo la mano y mirando la sangre en sus nudillos.

-_Temari…….dime sólo una cosa……..¿Porqué diablo cambiamos?…..¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...el estar sin ti me está matando._

-_Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo_.-Dijo al tiempo que levanta la cara hacia él. –_Pero no entiendo como es posible que aún no confíes en mí._

Por instinto animal se llevó la mano hacia la boca y succionó cada una de las heridas de sus dedos. Shikamaru emitió un gemido de placer y aprisionó la melena dorada en su pecho con la mano libre. Temari sintió aquel cuerpo que tantas veces había amado, tanteó con sus manos su pecho sólido como una estatua. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos, tan llenos de deseos como la primera vez.

Ella besó su mandíbula notando la creciente barba, se paró en puntillas para besarlo y le acarició el pelo. Shikamaru estaba completamente quieto, embrujado por la mujer que le abusaba a su antojo.

-_Temari………onegai itashimasu__(3)_ –Shikamaru suplicó.

_-¿Qué te sucede, genio? ... ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿Aquí? La verdad es que nunca lo habíamos hecho en tu oficina…..-_dijo Temari insinuante, tratando de conocer las reales intensiones del Nara.

-_No, Temari. Detente un segundo_-Dijo Shikamaru al tiempo que retiraba las manos que acariciaban su pecho-. _Tú me estás pidiendo intimidad y yo quiero algo más. Quiero una relación que envuelva más seriedad y compromiso mutuo. No revolcones momentáneos. _

-_Me han insultado unas cuantas veces en mi vida_-dijo ella con frialdad-_pero tú te llevas el primer premio. Ahora insinúas que por ser mujer no puedo expresar mis deseos libremente…..Revolcones momentáneos que expresión tan……_

-_Con un demonio, Temari. Aquí no se trata de igualdad de derechos, sino de intimidad y cariño. Yo no puedo hacer el amor contigo y proseguir mi vida como si nada estuviera pasando. Lo siento, no puedo. Yo te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, hasta tanto te sientas preparada para llevar una relación a largo plazo. Lo que te pido es que hagas lo que desees hacer, salgas con quien te de la gana, pero cuando vuelvas hazlo con ojos sólo para mí y vas a encontrar un hombre dispuesto a darlo todo por el simple hecho de hacerte feliz._

Temari se giró dándole la espalda. Era increíble que él estuviera dispuesto a todo con tal de que ella terminara al final con él.

_-¿Qué me dices, mujer? ¿Aceptas? _

_-Tú no me lo pones fácil, niño. Me maltratas y crees que con palabras bonitas vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión._

_-No quiero que cambies de opinión, sólo que aceptes lo nuestro. Yo he pasado los dos meses más difíciles de toda mi vida._

_-Yo tampoco lo he pasado muy bien._

_-Pues no parece, te veo más mejorada, más voluptuosa……..cualquiera diría que el estar sin mí te ha hecho bien._

_-No existe forma humana que me permita librarme de ti en este momento, ni en los próximos meses……….-_Las lágrimas de ella empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas-_te llevo dentro de mí, Baka._

-¿_Y porqué me rechazas?-_Shikamaru no entendió la indirecta de Temari.

_-¿No lo entiendes? Hice lo que me pareció mejor en ese momento. Lo que era mejor para ti, porque te quiero. Ahora veo que no lo era y por eso he accedido ha hablar contigo a pesar del tumulto que has armado._

_-Yo fui claro contigo, te dije que te amaba y saliste corriendo, ¡que bonita forma de expresarme tu cariño!_

_-¡Quieres olvidarte por un segundo del pasado_!-gritó ella.

-_Temari, mírame……….-_Le dijo Shikamaru al notar que ella estaba llorando.

-_No, así es más fácil para mí. Te quiero, esa es la verdad. Por eso estoy aquí y sí quiero aceptar tu propuesta de amor. Pero no quiero ver a nadie más ni salir con nadie más. Todo lo que tenga que aprender o experimentar quiero hacerlo contigo. No hay nadie que me llene igual que tú, eres el hombre que escogí para entregarle mi vida y aquí estoy. Si me deseas, tómame. Soy tuya_.

Shikamaru notó el temblor en el cuerpo de la mujer, tenía miedo de lo que sentía, era obvio. Temari volvió a sentir arqueadas en su estómago y bajó un poco el torso. El joven colocó las manos en sus hombros y le hizo erguirse apoyándola en su cuerpo, la espalda en su pecho y la mejilla en su oreja. Los latidos de su corazón, la fuerza de sus dedos, su aliento en el pelo………Ella cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación hasta que su cuerpo pareció inmerso en un calor líquido en su entrepierna.

Su cuerpo se erizó completamente al sentir los labios masculinos trazando la curva suave de su nuca y dejó de pensar por completo. Temari se apretaba cada vez más a él temblando ligeramente y llevó sus manos hacia la espalda baja de él, le clavó las uñas e hizo que se apretaran aún más.

Shikamaru bajó y subió los labios por su espalda, apartó el Yukatá y buscó la curva del hombro, lamiéndolo desesperadamente. Aprisionó los senos con sus manos, notando que no era su imaginación, habían aumentado de tamaño.

Temari bajó las manos de la espalda del hombre hasta sus nalgas, muslos, piernas y cuando sus rodillas toparon el piso se giró y aprisionó el sexo masculino con sus manos invasoras. Shikamaru había mantenido los ojos cerrados, saboreando el recorrer de las manos de la mujer hasta que sintió el aliento cálido de su boca en su sexo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes podían acompañando el gemido que exhaló su boca. Temari lamía con frenesí, para luego succionar su miembro con hambre brutal.

- _Onegai…..Temari para…. No puedo más_- Se separó de ella suavemente y la miró desde arriba pidiendo lo que su boca negaba.-_Si sigues así, no podré complacerte_.

_-¿Y tiene que ser siempre exactamente como tu quieras, Shikamaru?-_Temari sonrió satisfecha. Él le ofreció su mano derecha, la levantó y giró quedando nuevamente de espaldas a él.

_-Sí. Porque lo que quiero es verte llegar conmigo. Pero para eso tenemos que disfrutarlo mientras pueda durar, ¿no crees?-_susurró Shikamaru guiando su mano hasta su monte de Venus.

La apretó más a él con su mano libre aprisionando los brazos de la mujer para que se dejara hacer tranquila. Él separó sus labios interiores y presionó con los dedos su clítoris que, con palpitante inflamación, le indicaba que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Podía sentir como la humedad caliente de su sexo le corría por las piernas. Eso lo llenó de satisfacción plena y siguió rozándola mientras le introducía los dedos hasta que la sintió convulsionar y gemir en su prisión.

Temari perdió la razón por diez segundos y fue conciente de que a pesar del orgasmo, su ardiente deseo por ese hombre no había aminorado. Ese hombre la volvía loca y punto.

-_Eres mía, mía………..-_escuchó decir mientras sentía como la penetraba desde atrás.

- _Relájate, descansa tu cuerpo sobre tus hombros y déjate llevar por mí_ – Ella obedeció y se dejó guiar por quien, aún menor que ella, le llevaba varios años luz en materia sexual.

Las manos del ninja la tomaron por la cadera para acompasar el vaivén desenfrenado de su pelvis. Cuando ella se hubo acostumbrado al ritmo y bajó hasta acomodarse sobre sus codos, la soltó para pasar sus manos por su espalda y tomó ambos senos con sus manos, apretándolos en cada embiste.

Temari no supo como ni cuando había comenzado a gemir de placer, ni cuando terminó. La noción del tiempo y espacio se limitó al placer que el cuerpo que se movía sobre y dentro de ella le daba………..Todo en él era perverso, sus manos, sus labios, su piel, su sexo.

-_No puedo más, Temari………mi Temari………mi mujer……..mía, mía, mía-_le susurró cuando notó que su clímax estaba cerca. Ella parecía no escuchar, ensordecida por sus propios gemidos. Shikamaru bajó una mano hasta su sexo mientras la penetraba con fuerza, temblando de deseo. Bastaron veinte segundos de combinar manipulación directa y penetración salvaje para que Temari volviera a tener un orgasmo. Los sinuosos movimientos de las paredes vaginales contrayéndose con los espasmos del orgasmo de la mujer, acabaron con el poco control del Nara haciéndolo gemir _mía _desesperadamente. Cuando él al fin llegó se dejó caer de bruces sobre la espalda de la mujer estremeciéndose varias veces.

_-¿Te peso?-_preguntó aún jadeante y convulso.

_-No. Es así como te quiero, dentro de mí, eternamente._

-¿_Por Sumisión_?-bromeó el hombre.

-_No, por placer_.-rió ella.

Cuando pudo recobró el aliento, se levantó de su cálida cama temporal.

-_Para mi desagrado, debemos vestirnos.-_Dijo el ninja y luego de mirarla mientras se ponía el Yukatá le preguntó-_debemos regresar a la jodida reunión donde tendré que verle las caras a los imbéciles que te rondaban_. –A lo que agregó- _Por cierto, no sé si es mi perversa imaginación, pero creo que te han crecido los senos y se han ampliado tus caderas. _

_-Y eso te desagrada, ¿no?_

_-No, todo lo contrario estimula placer visual, táctil y oral. Lo que en resumidas cuentas me fascina. Pero eso no quiere decir que me gusta que otros hombres lo vean, como hace un rato lo hacían mis "camaradas".-_esto último dicho con sorna absoluta.

-_Es lo lógico, los hombres siempre se ponen cordiales con nosotras en este perído, así como también es natural que nos aumenten los senos y se nos amplié la cadera cuando………..-_se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y frenó de bruces

Shikamaru no inquirió sobre su silencio y terminó de abrochar su chaleco muy callado. Cuando terminó de abrochar el último botón, miró a Temari de repente y ladeó su cara y gesticuló como si se cuestionara a sí mismo.

Temari lo miraba sin entender mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo revuelto. Vio atónita a Shikamaru colocarse en cuclillas, cerrar los ojos y poner sus dedos como si cargara un pozuelo con ellos. De la misma forma en que lo hizo en los exámenes chunnin. Un minuto más tarde se levantó con una tierna sonrisa y abrazó a Temari que seguía sin entender.

_-Ai shiteruzu, Temari……._

-_Yo…..también…..te amo…..Shikamaru_-Temari sabía que ese era el mejor momento, era ahora o nunca-_Shikamaru, antes de que decidamos continuar con nuestra vida hay algo que debo decirte_-Temari había comenzado a llorar-_Siento mucho haberte engañado por tanto tiempo……..de haber abusado de tu confianza…_…..-Shikamaru decidió dejarla continuar para que se desahogara el peso que consumía su alma, se sentó frente a ella y le tomó las manos dándole apoyo, mirándola fijamente-_yo lo siento tanto…….aún sabiendo que me amas no tengo el valor necesario ni encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que está pasando…….yo quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo…_

_-¿Para que necesitas retroceder el tiempo? ¿Acaso te gustaría cambiar las cosas que nos han pasado, porque a mi no? Soy feliz de saber que te amo, que serás la madre de mis hijos y que compartiremos nuestra vida juntos_.

-_Seguirías pensando lo mismo si te dijera que vas a ser padre a los 19_……..

-_No cambiaría mi vida por nada del mundo._ –Dijo Shikamaru decidido.

-_Creo que no me has entendido bien………-_Dijo Temari mirándolo a la cara, con las mejillas bañadas por las lágrimas. Tomó la cara del Nara entre sus manos y se lo llevó a su vientre.-_Nunca entendiste……voy a repetirlo una vez más……._.

El llanto de Temari se convirtió en sollozo. Shikamaru volvió a abrir el yukata y besó la piel desnuda de Temari.

-_Shikemari, sería un lindo nombre……..-_dijo al fin

_-¿Cómo dices?-_Dijo Temari sorprendida

_-Ya no podrás estar viajando entre la Arena y Konoha, yo no voy a permitirlo…_

_- Dios, perdóname…..lo siento tanto…cuando te diste cuenta…perdóname…_

_- ¿Qué se supone que debo perdonarte, Temari? ¿Qué me hayas ocultado que llevabas un hijo porque no estabas segura de mi amor por ti? ¿Qué te sientas culpable porque crees estar haciéndome daño?...Perdóname tú a mi, por no sinceramente desde el principio y decirte que esto no era un juego para mi, debí decirte que era amor, así no hubieras dudado. Perdóname tú a mí por colocarte en una posición que no estabas lista para manejar, no tendrías que estar llorando con desesperación por mi culpa. Perdóname tú a mí por ser un completo idiota y no considerar la situación como una opción antes de juzgar la mujer que eres._

Temari se arrodilló y descanso la cabeza sobre las piernas del ninja. Aún lloraba de amor y paz.

_-Yo soy feliz de amarte, de que seas mía y de la oportunidad que me brindas al confiarme el reto de unir nuestras vidas para siempre con un lazo tan hermoso como lo es un hijo. En lo único que tuve razón fue cuando admití que eres demasiado mujer para mí. Yo espero poder algún día tener la oportunidad de darte el suficiente amor con que pagar lo mágica que has vuelto mi vida. _

Temari levantó los ojos a él. Shikamaru le secó las lágrimas y sonreía con tanta paz que Temari la pudo sentir reflejada en su propio ser.

_-Y, por el amor de Dios, ya deja de llorar, que le haces daño a la niña._

_-Como sabes que es niña……-_

_-Pues ya calculé que tuvimos relaciones 17 días exactos después que te apareció la regla. Si te preguntas como sé que tenias la regla, es solo que tu humor estaba peor que todos los días, te quejabas de dolor de cabeza constante y tuve que irte a comprar ibuprofeno en vez de acetaminofén. Si tomamos en consideración que los cromosomas "Y"sólo salen los 15 días exactos y que los demás días son cromosomas "X", entonces concluyo con que será una niña._

Temari estaba anonadada. En sólo segundos había deducido todos esos cálculos.

_-Lo que no entiendo, genio, es que cómo es posible que puedas darte cuenta ahora y no_ _cuando traté de decírtelo_.-dijo Temari sonriendo y colocándole un dedo en la nariz.

-Muy _fácil, dijiste somos tres, no dijiste seremos tres. Si hubieses utilizado la conjugación correcta yo lo hubiese comprendido y….._ – fue interrumpido por Temari que enojada terminó por halarle la nariz.

Shikamaru comenzó a reír, la alcanzó y la besó apasionadamente.

_-Te amo, mamá……problemática._

Su amor fue interrumpido por los gritos despavoridos de Naruto que corría a la puerta.

_-Oeeeeee, Shikamaruuuuuuuu, ya deténganse y guarden algo para la noche que estamos cansados de esperar._

_-Mendokusaiiiiiiii_

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y entró sus manos en los bolsillos. Temari le asió el brazo y sonrió.

_-Me gusta mucho el corte de la barba de tu padre, deberías pensar en dejartela más adelante._

_-Mendokusai…………¿le has visto en la reunión y dedujiste que era mi padre? Sí que me parezco al viejo y ahora domado……..mendokusai_

_-No, ya tuve el placer de conocerlos a ambos…………a tu madre y a tu padre._

_-¿Nani?...cómo……cuándo……..dónde……._

_-Ellos me visitaron al hotel en auxilio de su hijo desesperado por la mujer que ama._-Rió Temari-_son muy lindos, me encantará compartirte con ellos._

_-Mendokusai…….Eso seguro fue idea de mi casamentera madre. _

Toda Konoha reunida en la sala de conferencias esperaba expectante el resultado de esta conversación. Algunos ya eran dominados por el alcohol.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina sintieron como diez mil ojos se posaban sobre ellos. Shikamaru sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra el kazekage si éste se decidiera a matarlo, pero tenía un hijo en camino por el cual ser fuerte.

-_Otousan, podrías venir un momento_ – dijo Shikamaru y llevó a su padre hacia donde estaba Gaara.

Temari los siguió sintiendo como le latía el corazón apresurado y le flaqueaban las piernas. ¿Qué hacía Shikamaru caminando hacia Gaara con su padre?

-_Kazekage Sama, necesito hablar con usted_. –Dirigiéndose a su Shikaku-También contigo, papá.

_-Escúpelo_. –Contestó Gaara, tan ácido como siempre.

Shikamaru puso su rodilla derecha en el suelo y bajó su cabeza. - _Yo necesito solicitar su consentimiento para casarme con su hermana_. -Shikamaru esperaba el primer golpe y al no sentirlo decidió que debía hablar rápido y terminar con esto. Temari no creyó haber escuchado esas palabras correctamente.-

_-¿Qué has dicho Shikamaru?-_habló por fin la boquiabierta kunoishi.

_-Estoy pidiéndole el consentimiento a tu hermano para unir mi vida a la tuya. Si no entendiste en la oficina, te pedí que seas mi esposa. _

Shikamaru aún mantenía la vista en el piso por respeto esperando la reacción de Gaara.

-¿_Y porqué se supone que yo debo meterme en eso?-_le cuestionó Gaara frío.- _Hace tiempo que ustedes llevan viéndose y Temari es mayor de edad. _

-Yo _amo a su hermana, Gaara Sama y amo al hijo que lleva en su interior. Pero quiero que mi hijo tenga una familia feliz y completa_ –Shikamaru cayó por un segundo para añadir-_yo no la consideraría como tal, si usted y su hermano no forman parte de ella_.

Shikamaru notó una sombra que se acercaba a él. Es mi fin, pensó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mano extendida del Kazekage, la tomó y Gaara lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

_-Espero que nunca traiciones la confianza que estoy depositando en ti, Nara. Si algo le pasa a ella o a la criatura te arranco los testículos para que no nazca otro Nara sobre la tierra._

_. _

_-Yo soy un hombre de honor, así que no veo razones por las que traicionaría la distinción que me concede. _–Dijo Shikamaru serio- _En lo adelante, seré un ciudadano ninja de Konoha al completo servicio de la Arena. Le agradezco que permita que mis hijos cuenten con los tíos que yo no tuve._

Gaara asintió con la mirada. Temari se acercó y le susurró -_Admite que tú también te has enamorado y acabas de caer rendido a sus pies._-Gaara sonrió y le acarició la mejilla y le brindó la misma sonrisa a Shikamaru. Se encaminó tranquilo hacia donde Naruto, evadiendo los ojos de todos los presentes, quienes se habían agrupado en un semicírculo alrededor de ellos.

Shikamaru tomó a Temari de la mano y se la tendió a su papá.

_-Otousan, ella es Nara Temari._

-_Bienvendia a la familia, hija_. –dijo Shikaku sonriente.-evadió la mano solitaria y le ofreció sus brazos.

Temari le habló secretamente. –_Prometo que voy a hacerlo muy feliz. Dígale su esposa que les agradezco mucho el haberlo criado especialmente para mi._

Shizune, Gai y Naruto lloraban a lágrimas vivas. Algunos ninjas avergonzados se volteaban limpiando alguna lágrima indiscreta. Otros se limitaban a sonreír y desearles suerte. El motivo de la reunión había cambiado y todos festejaban felices.

-_Bueno, ya todos están enterados_.-Dijo Shikamaru mirando alrededor de la sala y fue interrumpido por la tos fingida de Kakashi.

-_Acabamos de enterarnos de que se casan, lo del embarazo ya lo habíamos notado._

Shikamaru a todos los jounin sorprendido y Kakashi se aprovechó para agregar un comentario malintencionadazo.

_- Los hombres adoramos las mujeres embarazadas, son tan…….hermosas y delicadas ¡O es que acaso pensabas que estábamos tratando de quitarte la mujer, Shikamar? ¡¡Eso jamás!!………. Le estábamos presentando la enhorabuena por el embarazo._. –Todos los jounins reían a carcajadas por el dramatismo de Kakashi y Shikamaru se sonrojó con vergüenza- _Los celos no te dejaron ver que Genma admiraba lo radiante que luce Temari embarazada y, como no es correcto que una mujer haga esfuerzos innecesarios, tu amigo Neji le ayudó a atarse las sandalias_. –Terminó tapándose la risa con el icha icha paradise.

_-Mendokusai……….. Genma, Neji, yo…….lo siento mucho._

-_No hay pena, hombre.-_Repuso Neji con su voz varonil.- ¡_Somos camaradas de la Hoja!_

_-¡¡La flor de la juventud ha dado sus frutos!!-_Gritó un colérico Maito Gai.

_-Ya deja de llorar Gai y levantemos las copas por Temari, Shikamaru y la criatura que esperan_ – Sugirió Tsunade

Una hora después Shikamaru tomó a Temari por la cintura y salieron de la oficina hacia su futuro juntos.

(1) y (2) Formas de pedir perdón encarecidamente.

(3) Usado para pedir perdón suplicando.

**Rose**

**Cuando escribo, regularmente tengo todas las ideas en la cabeza. Las uno y trató de desarrollarlas de manera que me agrade el resultado final. Este capítulo en especial fue muy difícil, porque quise dedicárselo al personaje de Shikamaru y no quise salirme del personaje creado por el genial Kishimoto Sama (Le vale el apelativo). **

**Shikamaru tiene características que me lo enloquecen y espero las hayan encontrado aquí. Es inteligente, interesante, sensual, excelente orador, confunde falta de interés con cobardía, es bellísimo, respeta la familia, las posiciones y los amigos (lo sexual se lo añadí yo jejeje)**

**Regularmente me gusta "votar el golpe" cuando algo no me sale bien. El epílogo es el compendio de dos sueños despiertos que tuve en mi oficina, cuando no me salía un maldito cuadre. **

**Gracias del alma por todo.**


	6. Epilogo: Mi niña

Temari descansaba tranquilamente en las piernas de su esposo

**Este es el epílogo, pensaba hacer un segundo epílogo, pero preferí hacer un fic nuevo, de ellos como pareja adulta con su bebé.**

**La verdad, estoy muy triste de terminarlo……..por eso me tomó tanto tiempo publicar el epílogo………yo no quería. Pero todo tiene su final, ¿verdad?**

**Sin más, el último capítulo de este fic, el epílogo: mi niña. **

**EPÍLOGO**

Temari descansaba tranquilamente en las piernas de su esposo. Era otoño y las hojas caían sobre ellos. Los ciervos se habían acostumbrado a la kunoichi y hacían caso omiso de su presencia ante ellos. Igual que una Nara más.

Ella miró la apacible expresión en el rostro descansado de Shikamaru. Dormido parecía aún más joven, casi un niño. A veces se encontraba preguntándose como había tenido tanta suerte en la vida. Estos seis meses a su lado no había hecho más que afianzar sus sentimientos. Era una mujer feliz y plena. A pesar de que Shikamaru se lo había pedido, ella se negó a vivir con sus padres. Agradeció al cielo que cuando Yoshino se enteró de la buena nueva y Shikaku sugirió que dada su situación lo mejor era que vivieran con ellos, la madre exclamó:

-_Junto sí, revueltos, No. Shikamaru, rápido ve y saca todos los cachivaches de la casita de al lado que tienes una mujer que meter ahí._

Siempre se había entendido bien con esa mujer. Temari se encargó de que la casita fuera un lugar hermoso para vivir. Siempre estaba llena de gente, los amigos, los padres, sus hermanos………sus hermanos le hacían mucha falta, pero Kankuro y Gaara se iban a la disputa cuando surgía la necesidad de ir a Konoha por el simple hecho de ver a Temari y acariciarle la enorme bola que se la había formado en lo que una vez fue un tonificado vientre.

Un dolor punzante en el bajo vientre la hizo sacar de su ensueño. Tenía pequeñas pulsaciones desde la noche anterior, pero le había restado importancia. No se lo comentó a nadie ni se negó a acompañar a Shikamaru a recoger muestras al bosque. Tampoco se negó cuando su esposo sugirió dormir bajo un árbol. Era sólo un pequeño malestar, no se imaginaba que de un momento a otro tendría un cambio tan brusco.

_-¡Baka!...Te dije que no era buena idea venir __hoy para acá._

_-Mendokusai……..¡porque me golpeas mujer!_

_-¡Porque me estoy pariendo, no es obvio!_

-_Yo no soy adivino y…..-_Shikamaru no se había dado cuenta de las palabras exactas que había usado Temari.- _mierda……..mierda………_

Shikamaru se levantó del piso y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos.

_-¡Animal, pretendes pensar en movimiento_!-gritó Temari colérica, el dolor la estaba manejando-¡_me estás mareando, carajo!_

-_Tenemos tiempo_ –contestó Shikamaru-_te acaban de empezar, ¡cierto?, demonios no puedo llevarte en brazos, la ley de Hooke afirma que……._

-¡_Maldito seas, Nara! Si no tienes pantalones para llevarme al hospital me iré sola ahora mismo._

_-Mendokusai, mujer que estoy tratando de coordinar mis ideas, presionado por esta situación y encima me insultas como si yo tuviera la culpa._

-_Y quien coño tiene la culpa si no eres ¡tú y tu maravilloso pene!-_Temari no terminó a decir la frase porque una contracción la hizo gritar de dolor. Realmente estaba fuera de sí, parecía dos personas en una sola.

Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre su esposa, respirando con dificultad.

-_Temari, ni se te ocurra hacerlo aquí, ¿me escuchas? Ni se te ocurra, estoy al punto de un colapso nervioso._

_-Ya pasó, tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien_.-Dijo Temari, cuando el dolor calmó un poco.

-_Y se supone que yo soy el hombre aquí y no puedo ayudar siquiera a suavizar el dolor de mi mujer._

-_Mi vida, cálmate quieres. Necesito que seas fuerte por los dos, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho. _

_-No puedo_ –contestó el apoyando el brazo de Temari sobre su hombro y avanzando por el camino_.-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo en este momento? ¡Mírate!_ –dijo viendo la expresión de dolor en la cara de Temari. Shikamaru se hincó en tierra_- trata de subirte a mi espalda. _

-_Dame un segundo……….ya viene otra………..-_Shikamaru se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Temari le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Cuando Temari le soltó relajada, volvió a colocarse en cuclillas. –_Sube, cariño. Aguanta sólo un poco, cuando lleguemos le pediré a Tsunade sama que te de algo para el dolor_.

-_No quiero nada_-contestó Temari-_soy una kunoichi de la Arena, he estado al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones, esto no me va a matar_.

_-Pues yo sí quiero_-dijo Shikamaru nervioso-_Quiero que me dejen dormido hasta mañana. No voy a soportar verte sufrir tanto tiempo._

_-Shikamaru detente un minuto, es otra contracción……………. ¡Dios!_

-¿_Te duele mucho?-_Preguntó Shikamaru

-_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, si estoy practicando para una competencia de gritos, ¡BAKA!, donde está mi abanico, hoy te mato te lo juro…….._

_-Temari, perdóname cariño, no se que hacer es que te veo tan frágil y sudorosa y luego me sales con esa bocota sucia que tienes._

-_AaaaaaHhhhhhhh_-Temari apretó los dientes y se sostenía el vientre con ambas manos. Un líquido caliente bajaba por sus piernas, había roto fuentes, de eso no había duda.-_Shikamaru dame la mano, por favor……Shikamaru que tienes, ¿Shika? ¿Mi amor? NARAAAAAAA_

Temari estaba anonadada. En este preciso momento, cuando más necesita fortaleza y apoyo, su marido se desmaya.._KUSOOOOO_

-_Despierta Shikamaru por Dios_-Decía mientras le golpeaba en el pecho.

_-Ya…….¿ya nació?_-dijo el hombre abrieron los ojos pesadamente, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver.

-Con _un demonio, Shika, mira que estoy mal, necesito que seas fuerte por los tres, yo sola no puedo. Solo rompí fuentes, eso es todo._

-_Perdóname Temari, pero tú tampoco ayudas, cambias de personalidad cada vez que te llega una contracción y la pagas conmigo y…..Temari……¿es otra?_

_-Noooooooooo, __¡que va!, sigo ensayando_. –Tomó a Shikamaru del brazo y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Pero que está pasando aquí_-preguntó Shikaku quien había llegado después de escuchar los gritos de Temari.

-_Estoy al punto de dar a luz y_ –señalando a Shikamaru con ojos asesinos-_su hijo no me quiere ayudar._

-_Quítamela de encima, Otousan ¡Que va a matarme! Está echa una fiera por el dolor y encima se le ocurre parirse aquí, mira que ya rompió la bolsa._

_-¡Mendokusai!..._... –respondió Shikaku agarrándose la barbilla en signo de preocupación.

_-¡Shikaku!_

_-¡Papá!_

_-Ok. Bien. Shikamaru, carga a Temari y trata de avanzar lo más que puedas. Temari, no le grites, no lo golpees, si te llega una contracción relájate y respira, Yo iré donde Tsunade para que todo esté listo para cuando lleguen ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¡Hai!-_Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Shikamaru volvió a cargar a su esposa. Quería avanzar más rápido pero le era imposible, Temari había aumentado bastante de peso y no podía correr por temor a hacerle daño a cualquiera de los dos.

_-Cariño, ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí, amor. Perdóname soy una grosera._

_-Y yo un cobarde._

_-No, __estás preocupado por mí y eso es lindo. Te amo, Shika._

_-Te amo, Tem….._

Shikamaru alcanzó a ver los enfermeros quienes se acercaban con una camilla hasta donde estaba la pareja.

-_Amor, hay vienen los…..-_Pero notó que Temari tenía bastante tiempo sin hablar y sólo se apretaba a él con fuerza.-_Que sucede cariño, están más fuertes, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Ah, ah, ah…….Tengo que empujar, ahora……necesito empujar, ya…_

-_No, no, no, ni se te ocurra_. –gritó Shikamaru como loco.-_Tsunade dijo que tomaba varias horas, que haces pariendo en una, nooooooo_

_-Y a __mí que me importa lo que diga Tsunade, yo tengo que empujar._

_-¡NO!...Temari no juegues conmigo, carajo que me va a dar un ataque._

Los enfermeros llegaron sacando a Shikamaru de escena y colocando a Temari en la camilla.

_-Trata de no empujar hasta que lleguemos al hospital, ¿De acuerdo? Es necesario que_ _conserves la calma_.-Dijo uno de los enfermeros.

_-¡No me pida algo que no puedo controlar! Voy a empujar…._

_-¡Mire, ya llegamos, sólo un minuto! Respire, respire, respire……_

Cuando Shikamaru tuvo fuerzas para articular la próxima palabra, se dio que cuenta de que ya estaban llegando al quirófano.

-¡_Al fin!-_dijo bajito.

En un momento se habían aglomerado todos sus amigos y sus padres y festejaban alegre la llegada del bebé. Shikamaru sólo estaba sentado, jugando con los dedos pulgares y los demás entrelazados entre sí.

_-Oe, Shikamaru_-dijo Shikaku_-Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo._

_-¿Nani? Soy una mierda, papá._

Shikaku sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. En ese momento salió Shizune.

-_Ya está coronando, ven Shikamaru, Temari quiere que cortes el cordón_.

-_Yo puedo hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo, yo_……..-repetía Shikamaru para sí mismo_-¿Pero que significa coronar?_-preguntó nervioso

_-Ya se le ve la cabeza._

_-La cabeza, ¿Dónde?_

Choji lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó hacia la puerta. El escenario era peor de lo que esperaba. Temari estaba sudando, muy pálida, jadeando de dolor, con las piernas abiertas al aire. Se veía tan indefensa y él se sentía miserablemente culpable de no poder sentir su dolor.

-_Ven, Shikamaru, tu bebé está por nacer._-dijo Tsunade pasándole las tijeras.

Shikamaru tomó las tijeras y se dirigió a Temari.

-_Cariño, eres muy fuerte…….-_tocándole el rostro con la yema de los dedos.

_-No puedo más, Shikamaru, no puedo más…….._

-_Bien, Temari, llegó la hora, un último pujo será suficiente_.-Anunció Tsunade.

_-No puedo……..no_

-_Puja mi amor, un solo dolor más y le darás vida a mi hijo_. –Le dijo Shikamaru pasándole su mano derecha a Temari para que se apoyara en él- _Vamos cariño, hazlo por mí._

-_A veces puedes ser muy persuasivo, mi amor,……toma mi mano, necesito de ti-_Dijo Temari abrumada por la demostración de amor y solidaridad de su esposo.

Temari sintió una presión muy fuerte sobre su bajo vientre y, de repente, un increíble alivio.

_- Shikamaru__ te presento a tu hija_-Anunció Tsunade.

Shikamaru cortó el cordón y le pasaron la bebé a Shizune para que le diera los primeros auxilios.

El Nara volvió donde Temari y con una toalla que había cerca, comenzó a secar el sudor de su frente.

-_Una niña, amor, es una niña, tú lo dijiste, ¿te acuerdas?-_dijo Temari alzando los brazos para que Shizune le pasará su criatura. -_Una niña_

-_Una niña hermosa como tú_.-Dijo Shikamaru al momento que le tocaba la cabecita con un dedo-_Serás igual de fuerte que tu mamá, ¿verdad, Shikemi_?-Shikamaru había llevado el dedo hasta su manita, el cual la niña asió por reflejo.

-_Espero que por lo menos tenga eso mío, si te fijas es tu vivo retrato._ –Dijo Temari maravillada ante el ser que ambos habían creado.

_-__Temari, gracias, por ………._-Shikamaru se sentía en el cielo.

_-No tienes que dármelas cariño_-le dijo su esposa con ternura.

-¿_Puedo sostenerla?-_Preguntó Shikamaru.

_-¡Por Dios, Eres su padre!__ Claro que puedes, es tuya, tu hija._

Shikamaru tomó la niña con mucha delicadeza con su mano izquierda en la cabecita y la derecha sobre su espalda. La miraba embobado, era tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan suya.

-_Hay algo que necesiten los padres_-preguntó Shizune y miró a ambos jóvenes.

Shikamaru parecía no escuchar, estaba de espaldas a ambos, sosteniendo su hija, respirando profundamente.

_-Has que pasen nuestra familia, por favor_.-Dijo Temari al ver que su esposo sólo tenía oídos para los gorjeos de su pequeña niña. Ella no se atrevió si quiera a hablarle, no quería despertar de ese sueño. Ante ella, el hombre que amaba abrazando el fruto de ese amor apasionado que compartían.

-_Bendito seas, Kami Sama_-Alcanzó a escuchar Temari, de una emocionadísima Yoshino.

_-¿Cómo está la madre_?-Preguntó Kankuro sonriendo para ella.

Gaara sólo atinó a sentarse al lado de su hermana y le besó la frente. Al parecer todos se hicieron cómplices sin necesitar palabras: el padre mirando a su hija con adoración, era una hermosa escena y no querían importunarlos.

Shikaku entró luego del Kazekage y colocó su mano derecha sobre Temari y le acarició el antebrazo.-_Lo hiciste muy bien, mamá. _ –Temari sonrió.

Nara padre notó que su hijo temblaba un poco, sus ojos cerrados hacía su pequeña y sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas ayudadas por las lágrimas que se esparcían silentes.

-_Tal parece que se repite la historia_ –dijo Shikaku, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, abrazándolo.-_fue la misma reacción que tuve cuando te vi. Pensé que eras el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra, que eras solamente mío, que eras todo lo que deseaba. En sólo segundos soñé con tu futuro como un gran hombre, un gran ninja, mi orgullo._-apretó su hijo más hacia él y Shikamaru dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su papá.

-_Perdóname si te he defraudado alguna vez, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás pude hacer un mayor esfuerzo por hacerte feliz y cumplir tus deseos_-dijo Shikamaru a su padre entre sollozos bajitos.

-_¡Estás loco, Shikamaru! Tú eres mi hijo, mi sangre, soy todo lo que soy por ti y cada día tomo un minuto para agradecerle a KamiSama que te haya escogido para mi, porque tú, simplemente, eres mi hijo perfecto_.

_-Te amo, papá._

Shikamaru se giró completamente hacia su padre, enterrando su cara en el hombro de su viejo querido. Temari y Yoshino lloraban emocionadas. Gaara sonreía por un triunfo más en su vida, no se había equivocado con él, le daría una gran familia a su hermana y a ellos.

_-Oe, Shikamaru_-dijo Kankuro rompiendo el silencio-¿_Es que piensas que es sólo tuya? ¡Tú le dijiste a Gaara que seríamos una familia y yo quiero cargarla_!

Todos rieron al unísono, Shikamaru incluido quien le pasó la bebé a su padre y este a Yoshino, luego Kankuro y Gaara.

-_Te dije que te enamorarías de él…….ahora sé que también de ella_.-le susurró Temari a su hermano Gaara.

_-Así es……..debo admitirlo._

-_Shikamaru, hijo, sal y preséntala a tus amigos.-_dijo Yoshino.

Shikamaru tomó a su pequeña en brazos y se sentó al lado de la madre.

_-Hazlos pasar, por favor, Otousan._

-_Oe, que pasen los que quieran felicitar la pareja y conocer la bebita………-_Shikaku no había terminado cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre la puerta.

Shikamaru besó a su esposa en los labios con el furor apasionado con que lo hacía al hacer el amor, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-_Yo soy un hombre muy afortunado_-dijo el joven Nara mirando a Temari a los ojos, quien no pudo contener su felicidad y una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla.

_-Les presento a Nara Shi__kemi, mi hija._

**Amigos, todos………Gracias**** desde el alma………es lo único que puedo decir. **


End file.
